


Victory Over Space

by EdCardozo333



Series: Victory Over Dimensions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Androids, Exploration, Gen, Human, Outer Space, Racism, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Es el año 37.373 Abdomi-dust.La galaxia de Sseleni esta en un periodo de cambio con la decadencia de los estados centrales de la Periferia pero en medio de todo esto un pequeño grupo de idiotas se une en un viaje de aventuras.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Victory Over Dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111736





	1. 1-Un nuevo mundo temeroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Violencia, no particularmente descriptiva en mi opinión pero violencia. Y sexismo, uno de los personajes es descaradamente sexista.

1 de Julio, año 37.373 Abdomi-dust. 

El sonido de unos grilletes chocando llaman la atención de la chica, ella se sobresalta pronto debido al repentino ruido y sus paquetes estarían a punto de caerse, pero las manos de su hermana mayor atrapan el cargamento -¡Hlandul! Te llaman al Puerto 001- Su hermana mayor llama prontamente mientras carga los paquetes como si nada.

-¡¿He?! ¿Que...que quieren Sveidana?- Hlandul llama temerosamente, pero su hermana manor por su parte alza los hombros y empieza a dejar rápidamente las cajas. 

-No lo se, parece que quieren que vigiles un nuevo paquete que llego recientemente- Sveidana menciona desconociendo la tarea pero ella no tarda en mirar a su hermana, Hlandul esta obviamente nerviosa -Seguro que no es nada importante Hlandul, relájate- La hermana mayor asegura con calma sonriendo a su hermana.

Hlandul traga saliva unos momentos y asiente, antes de ir a paso rápido hacía el piso superior donde esta el Puerto 001. A través de los pasillos del lugar ella tiene que ir esquivando a otros esclavos pasando con paquetes o a los señores de los esclavos, esto suponía pasar por ordenados pasillos de los almacenes portuarios o ir a través de los restos de chatarra que llenan el lugar mientras los esclavos trabajan. 

Finalmente la chica llega a las escaleras, al lado de ellas estaba el ascensor en el que entraron algunos de los piratas que dirigen la estación, pero lamentablemente dicho mecanismo no esta disponible para esclavos así que Hlandul tiene que ir corriendo como puede ella por las escaleras hacía el Puerto 001. Cuando ella llega un poco de sudor esta cayendo por su piel, especialmente incómodo para los grilletes explosivos que están pegados a sus muñecas y tobillos. 

La joven esclava no tarda en encontrar la puerta, el Puerto 001 es pequeño comparado a otros pero era el almacén portuario en mejor estado de la estación -¡Ll-llegue!- Hlandul se anuncia temerosa, allí estaban dos de los piratas de la estación que habían estado discutiendo algo pero se callan rápidamente ante la presencia de Hlandul.

-¿Seguro que 12.1-14.31 puede encargarse de esto? Es la hermana de 1.1-11.10 ¿Cierto?- Uno de los piratas menciona, moviendo su cabeza hacía su compañero, el cual asiente con calma, caminando entonces hacía Hlandul.

-Si queremos silencio si. Escucha 12.1-14.31 ¿Vas a guardar silencio, cierto?- El pirata exclama colocando su mano en el hombro de la esclava, que rápidamente asiente con nervios, sudando aun más. La mano del pirata era algo viscosa y de color morado, sus cuatro dedos presionando contra la tela del overol marrón de la chica -¿Ves? ¡Demasiado miedosa como para hacer algo!- El pirata segura a su compañero con calma mientras se aleja de Hlandul .

-Okey, si tú lo dices...Espero que esto haya sido una buena idea- El otro pirata menciona moviendo su cabeza, los piratas de la estación son un grupo de cefalópodos, individuos altos y delgados, alrededor de 2 metros de altura. Sus pieles eran moradas a excepción de sus alargadas y planas cabezas de color negro, con una serie de ojos rojizos sobresaliendo. 

-Te lo aseguro, la tecnología imperial es de excelente calidad. Escucha 12.1-14.31 necesitamos que vigiles un paquete, se trata de esa cápsula de allí, parece indicar que hay un buen botín allí- El pirata indica a Hlandul, que vuelve a asentir temerosa. Los dos piratas se retiran para buscar algo de equipo, mientras que Hlandul se acerca hacía la mencionada cápsula, era enorme, un poco más grande que los piratas. La cápsula era de color rojo con un vidrio negro que impedía a Hlandul ver nada del interior. 

Al costado izquierdo de la cápsula había un panel que era la cerradura de la cápsula, un panel de 10 botos, una lente de seguridad y una especie de receptor de sonido. Hlandul mira un poco a la cápsula, antes de que una especie de sonido la asuste. La esclava en un principió salta y choca contra el vidrió de la cápsula, resbalándose lentamente hacía el suelo una vez más.

-¿Que fue- Hlandul exclama sorprendida, entonces dándose cuenta de los otros paquetes frente a la cápsula, la mayoría de ellos eran paquetes simples de recursos minerales pero arriba de todo eso había una especie de jaula metálica pero los agujeros de la jaula estaban cubiertos por un campo holográfico, tapando todo agujero. 

La jaula era de poco más de 40 centímetros de ancho y 120 centímetros de largo, dentro de si esta tenía una criatura, golpeando suavemente la parte delantera de la jaula con sus tres dedos, viendo hacía Hlandul -¿Eh?¿Que eres?- La esclava exclama sorprendida y ciertamente emocionada, empezando a buscar una especie de nota o algo que indicara que exótica criatura era aquella.

La criatura era una especie de reptiliano extremadamente delgado, de escamas blancas pero con un rojizo collar de plumas a su alrededor, con una cabeza plana que poseía cuatro enormes ojos amarillentos, y un pico de color marrón. Hlandul continuaba viendo a la criatura emocionada, pero entonces el animal empieza a moverse extraño, exalando rápidamente, la esclava pronto nota que la criatura se esta quedando sin oxigeno. 

-¿Qu-Qué?¡¿Que hago?!¡¿Me culparán si una de las mercancías se muere?!- Hlandul exclama apresurada y nerviosa, ella se coloco en puntillas para retirar apresuradamente la caja frente a ella, si un animal en el puerto se moría bajo su vigilancia quizás ella se metería en problemas. La jaula no era muy complicada, en la parte delantera había una serie de dos botones, la chica apretó el botón izquierdo y entonces el campo holográfico de la jaula se apagó. 

-Ohhh, que bueno que estás bien pequeño amigo- Hlandul suspira aliviada mientras parece que la criatura reptil estaba respirando, pero entonces el animal escapa como si nada por la jaula, después de doblar con su pico uno de las delgadas barras de metal y pasar su cabeza como si nada -¡Ahh!- Hlandul grita una vez más intentando detener a la criatura, pero esta camina por el brazo de ella como si nada.

La joven esclava esta llorando un poco...bastante temerosa, con la criatura caminand por encima de ella, pero entonces el reptil salta hacía la cápsula detrás de Hlandul, pegada al cristal, hasta caminar al panel izquierdo y presionar tres veces el mismo botón -¡V-Ven aquí!- Hlandul llama yendo hacía la criatura, agarrándola. 

Sorprendentemente el reptil se deja atrapar, y aunque Hlandul retrocede para poder intentar meter una vez más al reptil en la caja, ella entonces siente una briza helada por su espalda, que hace que sus dientes tiriten. El sonido de algo despresurizándose, y repentinamente un chirrido metálico.

Hlandul gira rápidamente y entonces ella ve la cápsula abierta de par en par, de ella había salido un individuo de dos metros con ocho centímetros. El reptil lanza un cacareo alegre saltando de los temblorosos brazos de Hlandul hacía el hombro del individuo, el reptil choca su cabeza contra el pelo negro de él. Durante unos segundos todo parecía haberse detenido, pero entonces el reptil se sienta en los hombros de su dueño, parece que algo había pasado porque los ojos grises de él se fijaron en Hlandul. 

La figura era imponente, no solo por altura pero también por su ropa, botas de una aleación metálica, unos gruesos pantalones negros repletos de bolsillos y con una tela similar a la de chalecos anti-bala, ropajes rojos y una armadura metálica recubriendo su pecho, abdomen y hombros. No solo eso, él es también robusto, aunque es difícil decir si es musculoso o no debajo de aquella ropa.

Este individuo agarra un poco su sombrero, una especie de gorra militar con visera, plano y ancho, con colores negros y adornos dorados por encima de la visera. Él entonces hace una especie de saludo subiéndolo y bajándolo un poco -Hola- El individuo llama, su voz es algo joven y alta pero no aguda, sino grave. 

-Eh...¡A- Hlandul esta apunto de gritar, cuando repentinamente la mano de aquel individuo la detiene, sus guantes chocando contra boca de la esclava. Ella puede ver muy de cerca que en la parte superior, los nudillos del guante poseen un recubrimiento metálico, un golpe será muy doloroso.

Hlandul se calla, ella esta sudando cada vez más -Muy bien, escucha. Tú no tienes porque morir, solo mantente muy cerca- El chico menciona con seriedad, entonces dos de los piratas habían llegado trayendo las herramientas necesarias para abrir la cápsula por la fuerza.

-¡Intruso!- Los dos piratas llaman preocupados, uno de ellos tira la caja de herramientas mientras se prepara junto a su compañero, pero entonces el individuo saca de su armadura un arma y dispara primero contra los dos piratas. Sin siquiera fijarse demasiado, las cabezas de ambos piratas explotan liberando sangre azul.

Oficialmente, Hlandul se había meado en sus pantalones de tela marrón, ya eran bastante malos y ahora estaban húmedos -Bueno, eso nos da menos tiempo- El chico menciona con calma mientras vuelve a guardar su arma. Él entonces acerca a Hlandul hacía la cápsula, donde él toma una especie de accionador, un cilindro metálico con un único botón. 

Él lo pulsa y repentinamente diversas alarmas empiezan a sonar en todo el asteroide, activando luces verdes por todos los almacenes, rápidamente empiezan a escucharse pasos y alaridos de los cefalópodos que dirigen la estación, la asustada Hlandul esta a punto de salir corriendo pero el brazo del chico, extremadamente calmado, la detiene -Mantente cerca dije- El chico vuelve a sacar la escopeta de su traje, rápidamente él camina de frente tomando a la chica detrás de si. En la puerta ya estaban apareciendo otros cefalópodos armados pero recibidos justo por el arma del chico, uno de ellos había esquivado por poco el disparo pero entonces el chico lo había pateado, tirándolo por las escaleras del lugar. 

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?!¡S-Suéltame!- Hlandul pregunta nerviosa al chico, ella estaba agarrando con ambas manos el brazo del chico, intentando tirar de él pero para ella era imposible era más pequeña y con menos masa muscular, él estaba utilizando su brazo izquierdo para llevársela hacía el ascensor del lugar, que parecía estar subiendo rápidamente.

-Escucha este lugar va a ser destruido dentro de poco ¿Quieres vivir, cierto? Si no, te dejo aquí y yo me voy- Él explica con simpleza, Hlandul estaba anonadada cuando él volvía a guardar su arma, allí justo al lado de ella, el ascensor había llegado pero antes de que las puertas se abrieran él había atravesado la puerta metálica con su mano, sacando la cabeza de uno de los piratas y torciéndola como si nada, atravesando al cefalópodo con los restos metálicos de la puerta. Las puertas rotas se abrieron y movieron al pirata, dentro habían otros aterrados individuos que intentaron disparar contra el chico pero este se tiró contra ellos y los empalizo contra las paredes del ascensor, la aterrada Hlandul entro detrás de él. 

Como si nada el chico había apretado uno de los botones que se dirigía a pisos inferiores, esto cercenó la cabeza del cefalópodo que él había asesinado en la puerta, Hlandul estaba al borde de las lagrimas ella estaba verdaderamente asustada -Hey, mírame- El chico llama y ella no tarda en obedecer aterrada, él toma los brazos de Hlandul y no tarda en dar un cabezazo a los grilletes de Hlandul, ella grita aterrada unos momentos, sus ojos cerrados. Entonces el sonido de metal cayendo se escucha dentro del ascensor, de un cabezazo el chico había destruido los grilletes de ella como si nada.

Los ojos de Hlandul se abrieron lentamente, observando aquello -¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?- Ella exclama sorprendida, observando entonces que algo de sangre estaba bajando por la frente de él, pero parecía no verse demasiado afectado. El chico se arrodilló y empezó a abrir los grilletes de los tobillos de Hlandul -¿Por que haces esto?- La esclava exclama realmente sorprendida.

-Sabes, creo que no es el mejor momento para preguntas- Él exclama prontamente mientras tira los grilletes de ella hacía un lado y vuelve a levantarse -Mi nombre es Alexander. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Él pregunta con calma mientras observa hacía uno de los paneles del ascensor, las alarmas seguían sonando pero pronto ellos llegarían al piso inferior, allí donde estaba el Puerto 069 -Heh, 69- Alexander no puede evitar sonreír. 

-M-mi nombre es Hlandul, número 12.1-14.31- Ella se presenta, Alexander asiente con calma. 

-Bueno, voy a serte sincero. Mi país esta por atacar este asteroide, eso significa que será convertido en rocas pequeñas y polvo espacial. Así que tenemos que salir rápido- Alexander explica seriamente esta vez, pero la esclava estaba incrédula. 

-P-Pero ¡Tengo hermanas!¡Mi madre y ella todavía están aquí!- Hlandul menciona prontamente preocupada mientras ella pasa sus manos por su cabello, corto pero cubría toda la enorme cabeza de la chica esclava. Alexander por su parte la miro unos momentos, el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar y él miro hacía los paneles una vez más.

-Creo que tengo tiempo de salvarlas si llegamos primero a mi nave- El chico explica rápidamente, Hlandul por su parte tenía el labio tembloroso, ella no tenía muchos motivos para confiar en él, de hecho bastante lo contrario pero entonces el ascensor había llegado a la parte final y al abrirse ella pudo ver todo el caos. Los pasillos enteros de la estación-asteroide estaban tambaleando, repentinamente el sonido de un enorme cuerno retumbo por todo el lugar, algo que ella nunca había escuchado, piratas estaban cargando a sus esclavos apresuradamente en naves intentando correr con las alarmas azules todavía brillando por todo el lugar. 

Cuando una nave intento salir repentinamente otra apareció y disparo contra ella, la nave recién llegada era una nave espacial de clase caza, aunque más grande de la mayoría de su tipo, de colores rojos y negros con una delantera angulosa y filosa, en realidad la nave parecía bastante cuadrada pero tenía propulsores notablemente potentes detrás y sus dos alas parecían cargadas de armas, disparando prontamente contra los piratas y el almacén sin contemplaciones -Ese es mi equipo- Alexander menciona corriendo mientras que estanterías y paquetes caen, arrastrando a la aterrada Hlandul detrás de él.

El cuerno volvía a sonar. La estación entera estaba temblando, naves piratas estaban intentando salir para escapar, repentinamente una flota entera de fregatas había aparecido, modelos enormes de al menos un kilómetro empezaron a llenar el espacio alrededor del asteroide-estación. De la pequeña nave caza, se había abierto entonces una puerta mientras el caza se re-posicionaba para que la puerta diera justo hacía Alexander, que veía a uno de sus compañeros allí, saludándolo y llamándolo de forma tonta mientras él y la esclava corrían hacía el caza. 

El puerto estaba ahora a punto de incendiarse cuando las fragatas iniciaron su bombardeo, la explosión estaba seriamente golpeando el asteroide, restos de los puertos piratas estaban saliendo disparados hacía el espacio exterior, si una fuerza externa no los detenía ellos seguirían viajando por el espacio un largo tiempo. Alexander y Hlandul saltaron hacía el caza, justo para que el compañero de Alexander cerrará la puerta, el espacio entre dos puertas de la nave se esterilizó y Alexander entro rápidamente, mientras que la asustada Hlandul estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente en el suelo de aquella nave, muy temerosa. 

-Alfred necesito que se ordene una inspección de los barcos capturados después de la misión- Alexander no tarda en llamar mientras se dirigía a la cabina de vuelo, pero entonces algo extraño paso, una segunda flota diferente había aparecido mientras que la primera continuaba atacando. La primera flota entonces disparo un cañón de advertencia hacía la segunda flota, el cuerno de la primera flota volvió a sonar, y el sonido retumbaba en los oídos y cascos de todas las naves cercanas. 

-¿Hey, estas bien?- Uno de los compañeros de Alexander pregunta, su voz aguda es lo último que Hlandul oye mientras su visión esta volviéndose algo borrosa, entonces ella cae inconsciente. 

*******

Hlandul estaba encerrada en el cargo de aquel caza enorme, ella estaba nerviosa caminando de allí para halla, el reptil de Alexander la estaba mirando por encima de una caja de alimentos -Tienes que reunirte con el general en unos momentos, hay que ser rápidos- Una voz menciona mientras que las puertas se abren, revelando a Alexander todavía con sus ropas militares, él estaba acompañado por una especie de alien que Hlandul nunca había visto. Un insectoide de unos 181 centímetros, delgado pero con todo su cuerpo cubierto de una capa de algunos centímetros de pelaje rosado. Dos antenas anchas sobre su cabeza, alas y unos ojos negros con púpilas amarillentas centrándose en una lista mientras caminaba junto a Alexander, el alien iba vestido con unos ropajes azulados con lineas amarillentas en su pecho, mangas blancas y largas pegadas al cuerpo y unos pantalones formales con zapatos pequeños. 

-Si okey, lo que sea. Oye Hlandul, chico ¿Que tal?- Alexander saluda como si nada.

-¡¿Que-que tal?!- Ella pregunta aterrorizada.

-Si ¿Que tal?- Alexander vuelve a saludar un poco confundido. 

-¡¿Que paso?!- Hlandul pregunto, la ex-esclava estaba a punto de empezar a llorar pero entonces el alien estaba casi encima de ella, ella se había encogido mientras las alas del alien se abrían frente a ella, él estaba ahora observándola, girando alrededor de ella, sus ojos subían unos momentos pero entonces empezaron a bajar hacía la lista, él estaba empezando a anotar rápidamente diversos detalles -¿H-hola? Lo siento yo no. No quería alzar la voz. No me hagan nada...- La chica exclama con su voz extremadamente baja, Alexander se miraba confundido.

-Perdona no escuche nada- Alexander menciona llamando la atención de Hlandul -Por cierto Hlandul, este es Alfred, mi mano derecha. Tiene que completar unas fórmulas por ti- El chico menciona dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba su reptil, Alexander no tarda en sentarse en una de las cajas y agarra una fruta para comer junto a su compañero animal. 

-Escucha Hlandul, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dime tu nombre y apellido- Alfred pide fríamente. 

-Hlandul Erikdotter, número 12.1-14.31- Ella menciona tímidamente, Alfred parece haber anotado lo primero. 

-Humanoide-terrano. Piel blanca. Cabello rubio plateado. 1,73 centímetros de alto. ¿Sabes tu tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento y peso?- Alfred enlista, describiendo superficialmente a la chica, Hlandul por su parte continúa un poco confundida por todo lo acontecido en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

-Nací el día 9 de Vitellino, año 37.356- Hlandul responde pero ante las otras preguntas ella se mantiene silenciosa sin conocer muy bien la respuesta, Alfred anota esto último y rápidamente sus alas descienden, todavía él no se había molestado mucho en hablar con la chica pero Alfred esta caminando fuera de la sala prontamente -Espe- Antes de que ella pueda hablar Alfred se esta retirando del lugar. 

-No te preocupes, Alfred no es la persona más sociable, si lo conoces un poco más le agradarás...probablemente- Alexander menciona con calma, dando una gran mordida a la fruta de su mano, empezando a masticar. Hlandul tímidamente se acerca a él -¿Quieres un poco?- Él ofrece sin miedo a la chica, ella por unos momentos se sorprende por la oferta, babeando ante la vista de la fruta pero entonces ella sacude su cabeza y se da un pequeño golpe en la mandíbula, centrándose. 

-Si-No, quiero decir si. Espera...¿Que paso con mis hermanas?¡¿Que paso en general?!- Hlandul pregunta confundida y preocupada. 

-Cálmate Hlandul. Escucha, la estación en la que estabas había estado molestando a algunos comerciantes del Imperio, así que teníamos que resolverlo de algún modo, pero desconocíamos el lugar exacto de la estación, así que me encerré en una cápsula criogénica para, ya sabes, fingir ser una mercancía y meterme en la estación. Entonces llamar a la flota y bombardear el lugar hasta que no quedará nada...pero hubo problemas. No en mi plan, mi plan fue brillante y por supuesto que termino bien, pero resulta que una flota de la Orden de Anáctiles apareció y se enfrentó a nuestra flota, por "error"- Alexander explica con seriedad pero esta obviamente muy orgulloso de si mismo -Y por tus hermanas, no se. Estamos preguntando por los esclavos rescatados pero por un lado algunas naves fueron destruidas, algunos piratas escaparon por nuestras distracciones con la flota de la Orden de Anáctiles y algunos esclavos se fueron con la Orden- Alexander explica con seriedad.

Se forma un silencio curioso en aquel cargamento, la mascota de Alexander esta picoteando una fruta mientras que Hlandul y Alexander se miraban mutuamente, ella estaba a punto de llorar...otra vez -Por cierto, quiero decirte gracias. Creo que eres un buen chico, me ayudaste allí- Él menciona de forma sincera mientras se levanta, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de la chica -Vi que salvaste a Lujak, este chico de aquí, es lo que normalmente llamaríamos una mascota pero en realidad es un amigo más- Alexander exclama agarrando a su reptil desde la barriga. 

-En primer lugar, soy una chica. En segundo ¿Como lo viste?- Hlandul exclama confundida centrándose en las palabras de Alexander.

-Hlandul, yo nunca sería capaz de deberle la vida a una mujer- Alexander menciona con indiferencia, ignorando completamente el género de Hlandul lo cual la deja un poco extrañada- En segundo lugar. Verás, Lujak tiene ciertas...habilidades. Dejando eso de lado, al liberarlo me permitiste salir de la cápsula. Habría salido de alguna forma, pero es bueno que hayas ayudado a mi amigo a escapar y eso me haya liberado- Alexander exclama con calma. 

-Tú plan...dependía de tu mascota- La chica menciona sorprendida, ella no puede creerse eso, pero él asiente con rapidez.

-Si, tengo una suerte increíble- Alexander exclama palmeando el hombro de Hlandul y riendo un poco. Pero entonces Lujak salta encima de Hlandul, y de un cabezazo repentinamente algunas imágenes empiezan a aparecer en su cabeza, era el ataque a la estación-asteroide donde ella estuvo hace poco, pero todo era...extraño, las luces azules eran mucho más confusas, todo estaba lleno de violencia, era como si Hlandul estuviera viendo todo desde la perspectiva de Alexander, arrasando por el lugar con ella misma detrás. Una bofetada de Alexander trae a Hlandul de vuelta a la realidad -Si, esa es la habilidad de Lujak, transmisión cognitiva, un poco confuso- Alexander explica. 

-Wow...¿Puedo tener una fruta ahora?- Hlandul pregunta tímidamente, sin ocultar su tristeza, Alexander no tarda en darle una fruta a Hlandul, ellos en realidad procedieron a comerse una cantidad enorme de frutas, es sorprendente que ambos se las acaben en pocas mordidas. Pero entonces una alarma empieza a sonar en el brazo de Alexander, y entonces él se asusta.

-¡Me cago en! Hlandul, quédate aquí. Tengo que ir a ver al general, vuelvo en seguida- Alexander sale corriendo del cargo del caza para ir a reunirse con el comandante de la flotilla imperial dejando a Lujak y Hlandul allí. La nerviosa esclava apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar cuando ella continúa comiendo frutas, al lado de Lujak, el reptil observa con calma a la esclava, que por su parte se pone un poco incómoda con tantos ojos observándola. Sin embargo ella acerca un poquito su mano hacía Lujak, él responde extendiendo su cuello sorprendiendo un poco a Hlandul, que logra acariciar la cabeza áspera y plana del reptil.

-Wow, es...difícil de describir- Hlandul exclama con curiosidad. 

-¡Hola!- Una voz emocionada saluda repentinamente detrás de Hlandul, sorprendiéndola. 

-¡Ah!- Hlandul salta una vez más, esta vez cayendo dentro de una caja de frutas mientras que Lujak salta en otra dirección, pero para esquivar a la chica. El reptil se va de allí como si nada, mientras que Hlandul tiritaba dejando salir sus ojos marrones fuera de la caja de alimento -¿Hola?- La chica exclama sorprendida, frente a ella estaba otro chico, incluso más bajo que ella (ciertamente ella era más pequeña que Alexander y Alfred).

-Tu cabeza es muy grande- Él exclama sorprendido lo primero que se le sale de la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Hlandul -¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu cabeza parece una manzana?¿No? Bueno, pues parece una. Oh por cierto ¡Hola!- El hiperactivo joven exclama saludando a la chica, que se haya confundida por la rapidez y tono agudo del chico frente a él, iba vestido con una especie de capa negra sobre un traje blanco con algunos adornos varios, pero a su vez el traje tenía una flor dibujada en el centro y algunas manchas. El chico en realidad tenía un rostro bastante femenino con algunos rulos alrededor de las orejas y un sombrero marrón con una pluma roja. 

-¿Hola? Soy Hlandul, número 12.1-14.31- Ella se presenta aun un poco nerviosa.

-Si, ya te vi. Yo soy quien abrió la puerta para que Alexander y tú entrarán en la Gigax. Soy Grigori Nailmaganov, un placer- Él se presenta con alegría subiéndose al borde de la caja, Grigori mide unos 151 centímetros, no es exactamente un enano pero Hlandul todavía medía 173 centímetros en comparación.

-Un...placer- Hlandul menciona pero ella continuaba encogiéndose cuando Grigori acercaba su mano hacía ella para saludar, hasta que finalmente ella siente el fondo de la caja y muchas frutas encima de ella, es cuando finalmente Hlandul agarra tímidamente la punta de los dedos de Grigori, pero él con sus manos toma su brazo y la sacude completamente.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Quieres que te enseñe la Gigax? Soy el ingeniero principal de la nave. El único ingeniero de la nave en realidad. La Gigax es mi bebé...no literalmente por supuesto- Dimitri exclama saliendo de la caja casi de un salto, bastante alegre en realidad, Hlandul esta un poco confundida.

-Esta nave parece muy grande para tener solo un ingeniero, trabaje con algunas partes de naves en la estación...es difícil- Ella menciona un poco preocupada, pero Grigori no tarda en desestimar aquello con un movimiento de su mano.

-Puede parecer que si, pero te aseguro que yo cuido de esta nave con toda mi alma- Grigori asegura saludando con su mano presionada en su pecho -Ahora, podemos hablar de otra cosa. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?- Grigori pregunta inocentemente y con emoción, pero Hlandul niega un poco confundida, ella negó lentamente con cierta incomodidad, Grigori por su parte se sacudió un poco las manos -Ok...¿Quieres jugar?- Grigori vuelve a preguntar con diversión, como si rápidamente se hubiera olvidado acerca de la respuesta de Hlandul, pero ella vuelve a negar. 

*******

La caja estaba vacía, Hlandul se había comido todas las frutas menos una, y ella todavía tenía hambre, pero ella ahora se estaba escondiendo en aquella caja, las luces del área de cargamento eran brillantes de un color blanco por encima de la cabeza de Hlandul. Grigori se había ido a recargar las armas de la Gigax dejando entonces a la chica. Una sombra se cierne sobre la chica que movía una fruta de lado a lado, ella se sobresalta encontrando a Alexander en silencio, acompañado de Alfred, ambos viendo como si nada a la chica -¿Estas seguro de que es un chico? Llora bastante...- Alfred pregunta con curiosidad.

-Hombre, si a Lujak le agrada estoy casi seguro que es un hombre, ya sabes que él y yo no aceptaríamos a una mujer en la Gigax como tripulante. Para mi que si- Alexander menciona como si nada, todavía confundiendo a Hlandul. Alexander se acerca a Alfred que sostiene una lista para él -Hey Hlandul ¿Tú tienes seis hermanas, cierto? Sveidana, Thrunhylde, Frironul, Hinhylde, Svima y Geinhylde...que nombres de mierda por cierto. Y tú madre se llama ¿Skomandra? No espera, dice Skomadra- Alexander lee con ciertos problemas los nombres extranjeros. 

-¡Si!¿Están bien?¿Tienen noticias de ellos?- Hlandul pregunta rápidamente.

-Si. Si. Pero tus hermanas están bajo custodia de la Orden de Anáctiles. Tú madre esta bajo paradero desconocido, parece que permanece en uno de los barcos piratas- Alfred explica fríamente y directamente, respondiendo de forma simple a las preguntas de Hlandul, que ciertamente se encontró sorprendida, su mechón rebelde sobresalía de la caja y iba subiendo mientras ella también salía curiosa, pero entonces la puerta se abre y ella vuelve a esconderse asustada -Hlandul, este es el General Mikhail Budyonny- Alfred presenta al hombre.

El General observó ciertamente con cierta perplejidad a la chica en la caja, quizás pena, sus rasgos eran duros, un rostro rodeado por bello facial, cejas y un bigote grueso de cabellos negros con bastantes canas. El hombre vestía una enorme capa negra con un pelaje blanco en las parte superior, acompañado de unos símbolos militares que representaban su rango. Sus vestiduras eran una armadura metálica de colores grises y negros, acompañada de nobles adornos -Supongo que esta todavía traumado por su experiencia- El General Budyonny menciona a Alexander con seriedad, por su parte el adolescente alzo los hombros. 

Alfred levanta a Hlandul como si nada, ella esta mirando un poco nerviosa al General Budyonny, que saca desde su capa una especie de tableta y con presionar un botón aparece repentinamente un holograma de Sveidana, la hermana mayor de Hlandul, representada en su oberol marrón desgastado (visible incluso en la representación) en lo que parece un centro de comunicación -¡Es Sveidana!- La hermana menor salta, pero con su palma en su mano Alexander la detiene.

-Es solo una grabación Hlandul, se trata de un mensaje enviado para ti, presta atención- Alfred menciona con seriedad mientras que Alexander retira su mano de la cara ahora algo roja de Hlandul. El General aprieta un botón y el mensaje empieza a reproducirse, se escuchan los disparos y explosiones cercanos, del momento del ataque a la base.

-¡Hlandul! No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy con las demás en una de las naves de la "Orden". ¡Han venido a rescatarnos! Perdimos a mamá en el medio de las explosiones y tiroteos- Sveidana empezó su mensaje pre-grabado con preocupación y ciertamente apresurada, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros pero se estaba desordenando más conforme la nave en la que ella estaba experimentaba dificultades -¡Iré a buscarte en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino!¡Te lo prometo!...¡Te quiero!- Sveidana menciona antes de que el mensaje termine abruptamente.

Hlandul estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero entonces ella mira al General Budyonny y Alexander, ambos son serios y no parecen mostrar muchas emociones -Se fuerte chico, no puedes esperar que tus hermanas lo sean por ti- El General Budyonny reclama -Las Hermanas de la Penitencia son la rama de la Orden de Anáctiles que apareció aquí, parece que obtuvieron los permisos de la Hegemonía Pidiaana para rastrear uno de los círculos esclavistas- El General se dirige hacía Alexander, que se sienta en una de las cajas mientras que Hlandul lo mira un poco confundida. 

-¿La Hegemonía no tiene el poder de pararlos ellos mismos? Que idiotas- Alexander menciona con calma.

-Ese no es el punto Alexander. El punto es que ahora tenemos que enviar una delegación diplomática hacía Il-Ford II para presentar nuestro caso de defensa propia en contra de la Orden, no es nuestra culpa que la Hegemonía no pueda aplicar la ley y los asuntos económicos del Imperio sufran, el Su Majestad, el Emperador Ivann Dragunov quiere que usted vaya a representar al Imperio frente a las acusaciones de la Orden- El General Budyonny explica con seriedad, Alexander saluda y asiente. 

-Si señor- Alexander acepta, haciendo que el General corresponda el saludo y se despida, saliendo de la nave Gigax para volver a la flota principal de fragatas. 

-Espera, entonces....la Orden va a ir a un planeta, Sveidana va con ellos a ese planeta, y ustedes van a ir al mismo planeta- Hlandul supone con curiosidad, aunque ciertamente tímidamente al hablar con Alexander y Alfred, el hombre polilla observo a su compañero y él asintió -¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- La chica pidió prontamente.

-Bienvenido abordo, se nota que eres listo Hlandul, vamos al mismo destino por diferentes motivos- Alexander sentenció con alegría revolviendo el pelo de Hlandul, sorprendida por esta acción tan repentina que la mareo un poco, aunque seguía destacando el único mechón rebelde que siempre estaba levantado en el centro de la cabeza de la chica. 

-...Tienes, una mancha...en los pantalones- Alfred no tarda en mencionar, menos emocionado mirando hacía la chica, que pronto se avergüenza -También necesitas nuevas ropas en general...las tuyas, y no es por ofender Hlandul, son asquerosas. Entiendo que hayas sido un esclavo pero igual- Alfred menciona, con un tono educado y calmado, parecería respetuoso de no ser porque él estuviera insultando las ropas de ella -Sacaré unas medidas y te conseguiremos nueva ropa- Alfred sentencia con indiferencia levantando a Hlandul de la caja para observarla un poco mejor. 

-¿En serio?- Hlandul pregunta sorprendida. Sus dos nuevos compañeros asienten. 

-Bienvenido a bordo Hlandul. Que sepas, ahora soy tu capitán- Alexander sentencia golpeando con fuerza la espalda de Hlandul, en realidad a él se le fue la mano puesto que la alegre Hlandul cayó de cara al suelo -...Te acostumbrarás- Alexander prontamente exclama sacando a la mareada Hlandul del suelo junto con Alfred, mientras que Grigori y Lujak llegaban para recibir con emoción las noticias de un nuevo compañero. 


	2. 2-Necesito tungsteno

1 de Julio, año 37.373 Abdomi-dust. 

Hlandul estaba parada en pose T mientras que Alfred con una cinta métrica estaba sacando medidas del cuerpo de ella, la chica estaba un poco incómoda con el hombre-polilla tan cerca pero él no parecía importarle mucho -¿Y?...¿Cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar a Il-Ford II?- La chica pregunta con curiosidad aunque un poco incómoda, ella no quiere molestar mientras que Alfred esta trabajando y Alexander estaba allí sentado perdiendo el tiempo. 

-Y yo que se- El capitán no tarda en responder, de hecho ni siquiera parece haberse detenido a pensar demasiado la respuesta confundiendo inmediatamente a Hlandul, Alexander por su parte se va unos momentos volviendo rápidamente con un libro notablemente grande aunque él lo carga como si nada. El capitán abre una de las paginas y extiende algunas hojas, mostrando entonces un mapa de la galaxia -Nosotros estamos aquí, entre el borde oriental del Imperio y la Hegemonía Pidiaana, la capital de la Hegemonía esta casi en el otro extremo, en los sectores del sureste de la galaxia. Un viaje así tomará unos cuantos meses, pero como vamos en misión diplomática deberíamos tener muuuucho tiempo- Alexander le señala a Hlandul que veía el enorme mapa incluso con algo de dificultad ya que no podía bajar mucho la cabeza con Alfred sacando medidas del cuello de ella.

-También depende de si conduce Alexander o conduzco yo...Créeme, Alexander es simplemente horrible conduciendo- Alfred menciona sin muchos problemas, bastante serio y calmado, aunque por unos momentos su boca forma una minúscula sonrisa. 

-Eso es mentira, soy el mejor piloto de la galaxia. No, espera, yo soy el mejor piloto del universo entero- Alexander no tarda en responder, asegurando con total confianza mientras su sonrisa se expandía. Era un poco extraño, una sonrisa extraña aunque quizás era porque la boca de él era algo grande. 

Sin perder mucho tiempo Alfred termino de tomar las medidas y se retira -Traeré un conjunto en unos 90 minutos- El hombre polilla asegura y se va rápidamente hacía su habitación. Hlandul estaba allí entonces relajándose un poco, suspirando después de haber estado quieta unos minutos por las medidas hechas, ella estaba algo curiosa porque iba a hacer Alfred para conseguir ropa en 90 minutos. 

En un principió Hlandul estaba volviendo a mirar la caja de alimentos en la que se había metido antes, por ahora era su nueva habitación -¿Te comiste todo esto?- Alexander menciona con curiosidad justo detrás de ella, alertando a la chica que se sobresalta rápidamente asustada. 

-S-Si, yo. Lo siento ¿Capitán? Verá yo- Hlandul explica nerviosa.

-Estoy casi impresionado, un día tenemos que hacer un concurso de ver quien puede comer más- Alexander menciona con calma mientras vuelve a golpear los hombros de la chica -No te preocupes, en el Imperio tenemos algunos modos para resolver cosas así ¿Quieres ver el truco?- El pelinegro ofrece con emoción, atrayendo la curiosidad de Hlandul. El dúo no tarda en salir del área de cargamento de la nave Gigax, el lugar era bastante simple, con algunas encimeras, cajones, un enorme refrigerador, un enorme horno y una especie de microondas de color blanco con dos apéndices metálicos pequeños en su interior, similares a las patas de un insecto. Es este pequeño microondas lo primero que Alexander abre al entrar en la cocina.

La chica ya estaba bastante interesada, ya que ella nunca había visto algo similar pero entonces algo mucho más raro sucede y es que de un cajón el capitán de la nave saca una piedra -...¿Comes piedras?- Hlandul pregunta inocentemente. 

-...En una ocasión lo hice, pero ese no es el punto. Solo mira y aprende- Alexander responde con calma metiendo la piedra dentro de aquel extraño microondas, cerrándolo y entonces apretando algunos botones. Repentinamente los apéndices del aparato se encienden, se activan unas extrañas luces azules mientras que los apéndices empiezan a agarrar y cortar a través de la roca. Por unos momentos Hlandul es incapaz de ver, sorprendida, lo que esta sucediendo dentro del aparato debido a las luces, pero repentinamente estas se detienen. 

Adentro del microondas ahora habían rodajas de manzana -...¡Increíble!- Hlandul no puede creerlo, chocando su cara contra el cristal del aparato y observando que allí una roca se había convertido en comida. Ella y el capitán no tardan mucho en sacar el las rodajas y volver a comer, Grigori y Lujak tampoco tardaron demasiado en unirse. Hlandul estaba bastante emocionada por tanta comida, Alexander y ella estaban comiendo mucho a gran rapidez mientras que por otro lado Grigori jugaba con su comida y Lujak estaba acariciando una cereza con emoción. 

*******

-...Vamos a tener que reponer las piedras de la cocina- Grigori exclama encontrando uno de los cajones con piedras vacías, mientras que por un lado los estómagos de Alexander y Hlandul todavía no se sienten llenos, mientras que ella estaba bastante alegre por las enormes cantidades de comida, Alexander quería seguir compitiendo comiendo.

-Hey Hlandul, termine- Alfred aparece en la cocina cargando un conjunto de ropa, colocándole en la mesa sorprendiendo verdaderamente a la chica. El hombre polilla parecía algo "pálido", más bien algo más delgado en las mejillas, porque lo único que Hlandul podía ver era todo el pelo rosado que cubría su cuerpo -Normalmente en el Imperio un individuo necesita 2 o 3 conjuntos básicos. Informal, formal y militar, pero por el momento esto debería servirte por algunos días- Alfred explica con calma poniéndose firme cerca. 

-¡G-Gracias!- Hlandul no tarda en exclamar sorprendida agradeciendo a Alfred, que por su parte solo da un pequeño asentimiento silencioso con su cabeza. La chica observa lo que parece un pantalón largo y blanco de lana, unos calcetines blancos y una camisa celeste de mangas largas, ropa bastante simple, y Hlandul no tarda en cambiarse algo apartada del resto -¿Como me veo?- Hlandul pregunta algo tímida acercándose de vuelta al grupo.

Alfred le da un pulgar en alto en silencio, pero Alexander es el primero en abrir la boca -Tu cabeza parece una manzana con tu peinado- Él menciona con calma.

-Ya se lo dije yo- Grigori recalca con emoción, mientras que Hlandul se quedaba en silencio con una cara de confusión. ¿En que clase de lío se había metido ella al conocer a este grupo? La respuesta es que ella se metió en muchos problemas...

*******

3 de Julio, año 37.373 Abdomi-dust. 

Los sonidos de un soldador estaban molestando a la dormida Hlandul, dentro de un saco de dormir, el ceño de la chica se frunce debido a estos ruidos, pero había ciertamente algo familiar en ellos. Los oídos de Hlandul vibran, dormida, su cerebro le esta jugando una mala pasada, repentinamente se levanta -¡Sveidana!- Hlandul llama aterrada, pero entonces ella se encontró un poco "atada" o mejor dicho, incapaz de moverse debido a su saco de dormir. Ahora ella estuvo durmiendo los últimos días en aquella caja donde antes se guardaban frutas. 

Mientras que Hlandul estaba empezando a salir de su saco de dormir, la cabeza de Grigori se asoma -¡Buenos días Hlandul! O tardes, o noches, depende de donde estemos- El hiperactivo ingeniero saluda con emoción -¿Dormiste bien? Te oí gritar, no se si eso es algo malo a veces Alexander habla dormido, una vez mantuvimos una conversación con el dormido de hecho. Fue bastante gracioso- Grigori empieza a hablar rápidamente, su voz sin duda es algo molesta para la recién despertada Hlandul.

-Muy bonito Grigori...¿Que estás haciendo?¿Alguna reparación en el casco o algo así?- Hlandul pregunta con curiosidad mientras termina de salir de su saco de dormir y se levanta para salir de la caja, al girar la cabeza ella ve que algunas cajas del cargamento estaban movidas, y Grigori parecía haber estado construyendo algo con algunas piezas de repuesto, las bases para algo más bien. 

-¡Es una sorpresa!- Grigori asegura contento sonriendo a la chica, pero rápidamente él se va corriendo hacía su trabajo, volviendo a colocarse su mascara de soldador y tomar sus herramientas, Hlandul por su parte se talla sus ojos y va hacía el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Viéndose en el espejo, la chica arregla un poco su cabello con su mano, alisándolo, todo estaba bien ordenado excepto el único y largo mechón rebelde del centro de su cabeza. 

Hlandul no tarda en irse hacía la cocina a comer, encontrando que ya había algunos platos y vasos usados esperando a ser lavados por Alfred. Después de comer la chica se sienta, es un poco difícil escuchar algo en las otras habitaciones debido a las paredes y puertas que dividen todas las habitaciones, pero repentinamente Hlandul siente algo tocar su pie -¡Ah!- La chica se sobresalta y de una patada nerviosa, saliendo rápidamente de su silla, para encontrar que había pateado a Lujak. 

El reptil ni se inmuta, se levanta normalmente y va caminando hacía la chica que rápidamente se preocupa -¡L-Lo siento Lujak! Oh pobrecito ¿Estas bien?- Hlandul pregunta preocupada examinando al animal, pero por su parte el reptil le da un pequeño cabezazo, intentando tirar de la manga de Hlandul, la chica entiende que algo sucede -¿Quieres algo?¿Quizás algo de comer?- Hlandul ofrece confundida, pero por su parte el reptil niega y continua tirando de Hlandul, ella entonces se levanta e intenta que Lujak suelte su ropa, pero el animal insiste.

-¡P-Para por favor!- La chica temerosa menciona, un poco asustada, pero el animal continúa y la obliga a avanzar bastante nerviosa, rumbo hacía la cabina -¡Alexander, ayuda!- Hlandul llama aterrada, mientras que por otro lado rápidamente ella se queda callada, a por lo menos unos 100 metros de la nave había algo colosal, unas dos estaciones espaciales, colisionando una con la otra mientras que Alexander y Alfred miraban. Mejor dicho eran los resultados de una coalición, ya que la otra no continuaba avanzando, pero parecía pegada a la primera.

-¡Oye, Hlandul! Buenos días- Alexander dice como si nada dándose la vuelta para saludar, Lujak por su parte salta hacía el cuello de su dueño, sentándose allí en la capucha rojiza de la campera de civil del capitán de la nave. Hlandul estaba boquiabierta viendo aquella escena, las dos estaciones parecían replicas exactamente iguales, estaciones esféricas de metal con algunos propulsores laterales, la única diferencia apreciable es que una de las estaciones no tenía ventanas.

-¿T-Todo bien?- Hlandul pregunta tímidamente, ella juega con sus manos sin evitar poder mirar a las estaciones -¿No son piratas, cierto?- Ella pregunta temerosa.

-No tenemos la información suficiente para afirmar o desmentir esa posibilidad- Alfred responde con calma -Pero el capitán quiere ir a revisar- Alfred menciona con calma, a punto de conducir hacía las estaciones. 

-¡E-Esperen! ¿Hay alguien que necesite ayuda allí o algo así?- Hlandul pregunta curiosa y un poco preocupada. 

-No, no ha habido comunicación alguna con ninguna de las dos estaciones, pero quiero entrar a ver un poco, ya sabes. Explorar, visitar las maravillas del universo y todo eso. Quizás haya algo, o quizás no- Alexander menciona con emoción -Si no hay alguien, quizás podemos al menos descubrir que paso. O podamos conseguir algo interesante, si no hay nada estaré decepcionado- El capitán menciona dando una fuerte palmada al hombro de Hlandul, que se estremece una vez más por eso. Alexander ve esto y vuelve a mirar a la estación

-Capitán, quizás tengamos un problema, Hlandul no tiene el equipo necesario para bajar a las estaciones. Tampoco tiene los conocimientos para encargarse de comunicaciones en la cabina, dejar a Grigori no parece una buena opción, quizás necesitemos sus conocimientos- Alfred notifica, calculador y planificando prontamente, Alexander escucha con sorprendente atención -¿Cuales son sus ordenes capitán?- 

-...Dejaré a Lujak en la cabina y bajamos todos, tú acompáñame Hlandul- Alexander sentencia con calma, bastante confiado de si mismo, Lujak asiente y el reptil salta hacía el centro de control de la cabina, sin pisar ningún botón que afecte la conducción, sorprendentemente inteligente y entrenado, el reptil avanza hacía el reposabrazos de la silla para observar el panel -El mejor reptil del universo- Alexander acaricia la cabeza de su mascota con emoción, mientras que por su parte Alfred asintiendo sin hablar.

Alexander y Alfred se dirigen cada uno respectivamente hacía sus cabinas, con Hlandul un poco nerviosa detrás del capitán cuando este abre, al entrar sin duda ella se sorprende, la habitación era bastante amplia (en realidad como todo en aquel caza espacial), pero el espacio era relativamente poco, estaban algunas cosas vitales como una cama, un alargado armario metálico de tres puertas y una computadora con otros dispositivos, pero además de eso había una gran biblioteca, sumado a otros muchos objetos, un plato de comida y agua para Lujak, cascos, restos de tecnología, algunas fotos, etc -Eh Hlandul, presta atención- Alexander llama con calma poniendo su mano sobre Hlandul. 

-¡Ah! S-Si, enseguida- La chica acepta rápidamente algo nerviosa por el llamado. 

Alexander se acerca hacía su armario, abriendo la segunda puerta, donde había unos cuantos conjuntos de exactamente el mismo uniforme militar perteneciente a Alexander, trajes rojos con armaduras de metal, pantalones negros del ejército imperial y botas, lo único que no aparecía por ningún otro lado era la gorra que el capitán siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza. Lo más parecido eran una especie de cascos negros con un visor rojo a la altura de los ojos, similar a algunos binoculares -Vas a tener que llevar esto, no tenemos idea de si hay oxigeno en las estaciones- Alexander menciona poniendo uno de los cascos repentinamente en la cabeza de Hlandul, a pesar de que la chica tiene una cabeza algo grande el casco no le queda demasiado apretado.

-¡E-entendido!- Hlandul exclama intentando acostumbrarse un poco, ella recibía oxigeno en el interior del casco, pero ella sentía como una serie de fibras se cerraban alrededor de su cuello para evitar que dicho aire se escapará, eso se sentía un poco incomodo. 

-Si usas las manos puedes mover un poco la altura del visor, y si giras estas piezas alrededor de los cristales puedes ver un poco más lejos. Fuera del casco hay un censor, si esta oscuro se activará una luz pero puedes apagarla con un botón en la parte derecha, el primer botón, si aprietas el segundo el casco se soltará de tu cuello, recuerda eso. Es muy importante- Alexander explica sosteniendo la cabeza de Hlandul, ajustando los visores a la altura de los ojos de ella permitiéndole ver un poco mejor, a pesar de que los cristales fueran rojos en realidad se podía ver de manera completamente normal. Mientras que Hlandul ajustaba un poco la visión de su casco, Alexander saco dos conjuntos de sus trajes militares y no tuvo mucho problema en cambiarse allí mismo, aunque la tímida Hlandul miraba hacía otro lado nerviosa.

Después se tenía que cambiar Hlandul -¿Puedes salir por favor?- La chica pregunta nerviosa.

-Muy bien hombre- Alexander dice un poco extrañado pero accede, permitiendo a Hlandul cambiarse. El problema inicial fue que el traje le quedaba demasiado grande con la diferencia de altura entre ella y Alexander, ella apenas se podía doblar las mangas del traje, mientras que no había muchas formas de resolver las enormes botas y los pesados pantalones militares. Al menos la armadura metálica debería de protegerla -¿Listo?- Alexander pregunta desde fuera con calma.

-S-si capitán, estoy list- Hlandul exclama pero pronto Alexander entra y le tira a Hlandul una pistola, la chica se asusta mientras que sus manos intentaron atrapar el arma. Fallando miserablemente en el intento, puesto que esta se cae al suelo, el arma era un dispositivo era simple y recto, de color blanco con algunas lineas negras, un cañón no demasiado alargado y un mango algo curvo -¿T-Tengo que llevar eso?- Hlandul pregunta nerviosa -No se como utilizar...utilizar un arma, c-capitán- La chica segura.

-Apuntas y aprietas el gatillo, asegúrate de no salir volando o algo con el retroceso. Si tenemos suerte no tendrás que disparla hoy y podemos practicar otro día- Alexander asegura con calma levantando el arma y poniéndola en manos de Hlandul, la chica traga saliva y asiente, Alexander ya tiene guardada su arma en la parte trasera de su armadura, así que Hlandul aprende donde guardar su arma sin necesidad de muchas palabras. El capitán saca una cámara de fotos de su planeta y juntos se van. 

*******

La nave Gigax se estaba acercando hacía las estaciones colisionadas, más específicamente a la que tenía ventanas y el puerto de anclaje más visible para el grupo, Hlandul estaba nerviosa jugando con sus dedos, mientras que por otro lado Grigori tarareando una pequeña canción, la nave se detiene y Alfred aparece junto con ellos para el descenso, vestido con un traje militar algo más adecuado para él y su complexión, y cargando con un rifle francotirador. Alexander da un salto hacía allí sin miedo, mientras que el resto baja más suavemente, todo estaba oscuro en aquel puerto así que rápidamente las luces de los cascos del grupo se activan -No parece abandonado desde hace mucho. Por supuesto el equipo es basura comparado con el del Imperio pero no es arcaicamente obsoleto- Grigori menciona observando el lugar a simple vista. 

Hlandul observa que todavía había naves allí, pero solo había dos espacios desocupados en el puerto para naves en la estación, pero todo estaba abandonado, y no parecía saqueado en lo absoluto -Muy bien Grigori, tú investiga por aquí un poco. Alfred y Hlandul, nosotros tres vamos a revisar una de las cabinas de seguridad, a saber si podemos descubrir algo de información de que paso aquí- Alexander ordena con calma, a lo que Grigori acepta, mientras que el trio avanza por unas de las escaleras del lugar hacía lo que parece una de las dichas cabinas. 

La estructura era perfecta para el tamaño de Alexander, con una puerta de poco más de dos metros, al entrar allí había un equipo de oficina bastante normal, con un escritorio con papeles, cajones, y una computadora, el lugar también tenía una pequeña caja fuerte debajo del escritorio. Alfred probo a encender la computadora pero descubrió que no funcionaba -No debe de haber electricidad, en esta sección de la estación al menos- El hombre-polilla exclama, tomando uno de los papeles del escritorio, no archivados -Esta en Pidiaano, no se leerlo- 

-Ano, jeje- Alexander no puede evitar reírse de forma infantil mientras esta agarrando la pequeña caja fuerte, no anclada al suelo, mientras que él no puede ver que Alfred sonríe momentáneamente, Hlandul levanta la mano un poco tímida, atrayendo la atención de Alfred y Alexander -¿Que sucede?- El capitán pregunta con curiosidad.

-P-perdón, quizás yo...Quizás yo pueda leer un poco. Cuando estaba en los puertos de mi estación nos enseñaron a leer algunas cosas para cargar o sacar paquetes, no puedo leer mucho pero quizás algo básico pueda traducir, o al menos intentar comunicarlo- Hlandul explica tímidamente, pero Alfred no tarda en pasar el reporte en sus manos hacía la chica, que lo toma algo lenta. Los ojos de Hlandul observan en silencio por unos momentos -Es un reporte de hace algunos días...menciona algo del envío de un vehículo a...a una nave. O algo de una nave para..."extraer"...L-Lo siento- Hlandul explica nerviosa, su voz apagándose poco a poco. 

-Cálmate, respira- Alexander ordena con tranquilidad colocando su mano en el hombro de Hlandul y haciendo algo de presión, desviando la atención de Hlandul al pequeño pinchazo producido por los dedos de su compañero, Alfred toma el reporte y lo deja donde estaba, aunque el hombre polilla no puede contenerse y lo estaba ordenando de forma simétrica y calmada -Muy bien, vamos a abrir esta caja fuerte y luego continuamos explorando- Alexander sentencia, por lo que el grupo vuelve con Grigori para que él examine la caja fuerte, confirmando que no parecía haber ninguna trampa o mecanismo de defensa dentro, algo extraño para Alexander y Grigori. 

-¿Como vas a- Hlandul estaba apunto de preguntar curiosa, pero entonces Alexander con su mano le da un golpe a la caja fuerte, abriendo un agujero, permitiendo ver que solo había un arma dentro. 

-Que decepción- Alexander exclama tirando la caja a un lado, pero Grigori la recolecta por el metal -¿Había algo interesante por aquí Grigori?- El capitán le pregunta a su ingeniero. 

-Las naves están vacías, todavía tienen algunos suministros y dinero pidiaano...Ano, jeje. Bueno, el punto es que no parece haber nada del otro mundo, podríamos recolectar algunas piezas de repuesto pero me parece principalmente chatarra- Grigori explica, sin evitar reírse infantilmente, risa que comparte con Alexander -¿Continuamos explorando?- Grigori rápidamente pregunta, y Alexander asiente. Subiendo unas escaleras, el grupo observa que parece que se sacaron unas cuantas cajas dejándose al lado de las puertas.

-Abriré primero la puerta- Alexander avisa y mueve su mano hacía los costados de la puerta, rápidamente Alfred y Grigori se ponen allí, pero Hlandul estaba un poco confundida detrás de Alexander -Rápido tu también a uno de los costados- El capitán sentencia, por lo que con un pequeño chillido Hlandul se va hacía el costado derecho donde estaba Grigori. Alexander por su parte abre las puertas de par en par a base de fuerza bruta debido a la falta de electricidad, pero nada más abrir las puertas un disparo da a la pared cerca del capitán. 

Era un pasillo largo y angosto, el tirador era poco visible. Alexander rápidamente se agacha y Alfred se asoma para disparar por encima de Alexander hacía el misterioso tirador, repentinamente se escucha como algo cae -¡Yo voy adelante, quédense atrás!- Alexander llama levantándose y rápidamente corriendo hacía el otro lado del pasillo, no había mas tiradores o eso parecía. Hlandul esta temblando detrás de Grigori, quién cumple las ordenes del capitán. Alfred carga su arma y apunta otra vez hacía el tirador, pero no hay más disparos. 

Los pasos de Alexander se habían detenido, repentinamente se escucha otro disparo más que hace a Hlandul dar un pequeño grito asustada -¡Hey, vengan aquí!- Alexander ordena, por lo que el grupo va hacía allí prontamente, aunque solo sean Alfred y Grigori, quién esta tirando de Hlandul para moverla, ella continua algo asustada. Allí en la puerta estaba Alexander, intacto prácticamente además de un poco de polvo dejado por un disparo en su armadura. Él esta sujetando del cuello a un pidiaano, osea uno de los cefalópodos humanoides.

Este tenía un uniforme azulado con algunas decoraciones verdes, pero en general su piel cubierta de mucosa tenía un color algo anaranjado, a excepción de su plana y alargada cabeza de color marrón oscuro, y una serie de ojos pequeños y blancos. Había otros pidiaanos en el lugar, asustados y escondiéndose detrás de algunas cajas, el lugar era enorme puesto que era el centro de la estación, el gigantesco pilar era el lugar donde se unían todos los pisos mediante algunas escaleras de caracol y/o barandillas a su alrededor, sin embargo todo el lugar estaba exento de energía.

Alexander suelta el cuello del pidiaano y lo deja caer, un pequeño sonido de disconformidad sale de él -Nombre, dímelo- Alexander ordena con calma, mientras que por su parte Alfred apunta hacía la cabeza del pidiaano.

Él tose un poco -Pritjard Poyner, teniente... actual capitán de...lo que queda de la estación científica Högakoga- El pidiaano explica prontamente, con su mano adolorida, su arma había sido reventada por el disparo de Alfred y eso le había provocado algunas quemaduras en su extremidad -¿Podrías ahora decir, quienes son ustedes?- Pritjad pregunta lentamente, obviamente no confiándose del todo de los humanoides terranos. 

-Actualmente soy capitán de la IY Gigax, Alexander Magnusov- Alexander responde con seriedad, pero entonces empieza a reírse -Högakoga, menudo nombre- Él no puede evitar.

-Somos metiches a tiempo parcial y idiotas a tiempo completo- Grigori recalca con emoción, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de Alfred, que no quita su mira de la cabeza de Pritjad. 

-En otras circunstancias sería un placer, pero creo que es obvio que no estamos en el mejor momento- Pritjad menciona con su voz gruñiendo un poco por el dolor y cansancio, intentando levantarse con algo de dificultad pero apenas logra sentarse algo mejor en el suelo hasta que algunos de sus compañeros empiezan a ayudarlo.

-¿Q-Que sucedió en esta estación? Parece abandonada...s-sin ofender-Hlandul pregunta un poco temerosa. 

-Si, perdimos a la mayoría de tripulantes, incluyendo al capitán y la mayoría de linea de mando, expertos en comunicación, pilotos y demás pero aunque lo parezca, no sufrimos ninguna coalición con otra estación espacial- Pritjad menciona con seriedad, atrayendo la curiosidad del grupo -Verán, alrededor de hace unos cuatro días el casco de la estación reporto el choque de un objeto no-identificado, pensamos que era algún tipo de meteorito u otro pequeño cuerpo, así que enviamos a dos vehículos a retirarlo del casco y reparar...pero...Maldición no sabíamos que era. El objeto "despertó" o "activo" no estoy seguro, pero el punto es que el objeto no identificado devoro a los vehículos y a los técnicos que enviamos, empezó a devorar el casco de la nave prontamente y empezó a replicar la estación. Perdimos más o menos la mitad de la masa del interior de la nave contra esa...cosa- El capitán Pritjad reporta inseguro, molesto ciertamente pero a veces su voz se quebraba. 

-...¿Que hacemos ahora Alexander?- Grigori y Hlandul preguntan, Grigori con curiosidad pero Hlandul estaba más preocupada y asustada. 

-Necesito algo más de información, si lo que dicen es verdad esto podría ser un peligro bastante importante. Si el objeto ha estado devorando partes de la estación en solo cuatro días ¿Por que no esto? ¿Por que no ha llegado aquí?¿Por que no han notificado a nadie de esto?- Alexander cuestiona con seriedad. 

-Verás, esa cosa produce...esbirros, criaturas que atacaron a nuestro personal y se lo llevaron, pudimos colocar unas trampas en los pasillos, evitando que se propagarán demasiado rápido, pero perdimos a la mayoría de personal, solo quedamos nosotros, es imposible defender lo que queda de la estación. En cuanto a porqué no hemos podido hacer nada, la cosa que nos invadió devoró las regiones de comunicación y asesino a los pilotos prontamente, privándonos de cualquier posibilidad de comunicación o escape...No se si es inteligente, pero si se que lo que sea es un hijo de puta- El capitán Pritjad responde con seriedad. 

-...Puedo ayudarles con esto. Solo voy a echar un vistazo- Alexander sentencia con rapidez.

-¡¿En serio?!- Pritjad pregunta ciertamente sorprendido, a lo que el humano asiente -...Muy bien, voy a intentarlo, te mostraré el pasillo principal, pero te aviso, no es...bonito- El capitán Pritjad asegura, yendo con algunos de sus camaradas a hablar pidiaano, pronto vuelve un poco desbalanceado para entregar al grupo algunos controles, tenían unos cuantos botones en realidad -Si aprietan estos botones de aquí, podrían cancelar las trampas más cercanas de los pasillos donde se encuentren. Si aprietan estos otros las activan- El capitán menciona, llevando a Alexander por el pasillo principal al otro lado de la habitación, el resto los sigue detrás.

Las puertas las abrió Pritjad con dificultad, pero entonces el grupo lo vió, a mitad del pasillo dejaba de haber metal y había carne, era como ver el interior de una boca, había dientes creciendo por las paredes, todo llevado a través de una carne rosada, que llevana hasta una especie de protuberancia de carne en el techo, después de eso solo se podía ver negro. Las venas de la carne vibraban, los dientes parecían intentar moverse hacía adelante, para entonces ser atravesados por pinchos lastimando a lo que sea que fuera estuviera consumiendo el pasillo, haciendo otra vez retroceder a la carne. A su vez el pasillo tenía unos cuantos cuerpos de los zánganos o "esbirros" como los llamo Pritjad, parecían unos humanoides encorvados de color gris, sin rasgos sexuales o faciales distinguibles. 

-¡Ahhhh!- Hlandul grita retrocediendo aterrada, casi se cae pero solo es detenida por Alfred. Alexander cierra las puertas y le da un golpe a Hlandul en el costado, silenciándola. 

-Respira, cálmate- Alexander ordena con seriedad, mirando hacía Pritjad, es difícil ver alguna expresión particular en el rostro del cefalópodo, al menos para los humanos, que solo ven algunos movimientos de los músculos de su rostro -Hlandul es nuevo, te aseguro que no será un problema- Alexander menciona sosteniendo a la chica con calma, por su parte ella trago saliva -Alfred ¿Que te parece?- Alexander pregunta con curiosidad.

-...Eso era una uvula. Es como una boca- Alfred menciona, por lo poco que pudo ver.

-Solo el pasillo principal tiene una de esas- Pritjad informa rápidamente.

-Entonces es el camino principal hacía el sistema "digestivo" de lo que sea que infecte la nave- Alexander no tarda en señalar, por unos momentos Pritjad no sabe identificar el tono de voz de Alexander, parecía que el humano estaba ¿Emocionado? Pero eso parecía imposible para el capitán pidiaano -Iré por ahí, Alfred y Hlandul, ustedes tomen un camino lateral y investiguen, no se arriesguen demasiado. Grigori, tú lleva a los pidiaanos al puerto. Debería ser seguro por ahora- Alexander ordena con seriedad al grupo.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!- Pritjad y Hlandul preguntan confundidos ante la "misión suicida" de Alexander.

-Entendido capitán- Grigori y Alfred no tardan en aceptar. 

Alexander abre las puertas únicamente con su fuerza y avanza hacía el pasillo, desactivando las trampas frente a él para pasar. Mientras tanto, Alfred toma de la mano a Hlandul y se van por otro de los pasillos, a la izquierda de Alexander, por otro lado Grigori empieza a hablar con el capitán Pritjad para ir hacía el puerto con los pocos pidiaanos que quedan. 

Las únicas luces visibles en el pasillo principal son las de Alexander, que aplasta uno de los dientes de los invasores con su bota, no había ningún ruido que Alexander pudiera escuchar, así que él avanza por la parte inferior de la "mandíbula" del pasillo, pisando a los esbirros en su camino. Alexander da otra señal, disparando contra la úvula repetidamente, no hay sangre saliendo del tejido destrozado pero rápidamente Alexander empieza a oír como algo empieza a correr en su dirección, finalmente parecía haber algunas respuestas. El tejido de las paredes estaba palpitando levemente, en cuestión de segundos hay algunos esbirros apareciendo.

Una de las criaturas ataca primero intentando cortar el rostro de Alexander con sus garras pero entonces el capitán le atrapa el brazo y lo separa de su cuerpo con una llave, la criatura no puede gritar pero casi al instante cae muerta, solo para que Alexander le atraviese su cráneo con su propio brazo cercenado -Que débiles- Alexander exclama sorprendido mientras un enjambre intentaba atacarlo, pero el capitán ya estaba cortando brazos y cabezas solo con sus manos. 

*******

-¿S-Seguro que Alexander estará bien?- Hlandul pregunta nerviosa agarrando nerviosa uno de los extremos de la armadura de Alfred, susurrando, mientras que Alfred desactivaba una de las trampas de los pasillos, como habían dicho allí también había dientes, venas y papilas pero no había úvula.

-Sé que conoces al jefe por poco tiempo, pero te aseguro que siento pena por cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino. No al revés- Alfred asegura con total confianza, no en si mismo pero en el capitán. Alfred entonces mira hacía adelante, no había nada hasta que repentinamente algunos esbirros están corriendo, rumbo en otra dirección -No pueden vernos, no parecen tener muchos órganos que den lugar a sentidos...pero si esto es tejido orgánico, quizás sea porque posee un sistema nervioso- Alfred explica seriamente. 

Hlandul cree entender lo que Alfred quiere decir, así que ella observa como Alfred toma uno de los cuerpos y lo tira hacía adentro de la "boca" uno de los cuerpos de esbirros tirados por el pasillo, repentinamente ambos ven a una de las paredes palpitar, más esbirros están apareciendo, pero ellos siguen avanzando en otras direcciones, solo uno no se dirige hacía el pasillo principal y se fija brevemente en el pasillo donde están Alfred y Hlandul. Ambos están quietos, Alfred por observar, Hlandul aterrada.

Ella saca su arma temblorosa, pero Alfred sostiene su mano. La criatura entonces "ve" en otra dirección y avanza con el resto del enjambre hacía el pasillo principal.

-Alexander debe de estar llamando demasiado su atención- Hlandul susurra nerviosa.

-Necesitan un estimulo y ayuda extra-sensorial para guiarse, son como zánganos. Si somos muy cuidadosos quizás podamos avanzar ¿Alexander te enseño como usar esa pistola?- Alfred pregunta con curiosidad.

-...¿S-Si? Supongo, quiero decir- Hlandul nerviosa intenta responder.

-Con eso me sirve- Alfred responde y coloca a Hlandul en su costado -Escucha Hlandul, necesito que dispares a los pasillos más lejanos una vez entremos allí, quiero que produzcas pequeñas distracciones. Me aseguraré que ninguna de esas cosas se acerque a nosotros- El hombre polilla asegura, mientras que la chica traga saliva y asiente. Ambos entonces meten pie en la mandíbula de la bestia, enjambres seguían corriendo buscando a Alexander, prestando poca atención a Hlandul y Alfred. 

Ambos están avanzando, cuando Alfred toca el hombro de la chica y le da una señal. Hlandul entonces dispara contra una lejana pared, pero entonces ella casi sale volando con su arma, causado por el retroceso del cañón disparando la bala, Alfred apenas tiene tiempo de mantenerla en pie y por poco el arma se cae de los dedos de Hlandul, pero ella entonces da otro disparo hacía el paladar. Los enjambres se estaban diluyendo un poco buscando las señales nerviosas, mientras que por otro lado Alfred corría salvando a Hlandul.

Algunos de los zánganos colgaban de las paredes y corrían por ellas, Alfred disparaba a la cabeza, usualmente funciona para resolver problemas. Así funcionaba con los zánganos al menos, Alfred y Hlandul estaban disparando, la chica más a lo loco mientras que Alfred era preciso, pronto el dúo parece encontrar "escaleras", músculos que estaban descendiendo hacía algún lugar. Alfred toma a Hlandul y da un salto, cayendo por encima de uno de los zánganos, que es aplastado por él. 

La chica sale rodando, cayendo en el suelo y encontrando justo frente a ella a un esbirro -¡Ahh!- Hlandul grita y por error ella dispara en el abdomen de la criatura, sangre verde sale de su herida mientras se recompone pero entonces su cabeza estalla por un disparo de Alfred -Eso f-fue, muy peligroso- Hlandul reclama aterrada.

-Lo siento- Alfred exclama mirando al techo con seriedad, temerosa Hlandul sube la mirada esperando encontrar un ejército de zánganos, pero allí solo había una especie de canal o cable, hecho de tejido -Es una vena, deberíamos seguirla, podría llevarnos a donde Alexander se este dirigiendo- Alfred menciona y dirige su mano libre hacía Hlandul. Ella en un principió duda pero no tarda en tomarla para ayudar a levantarse. 

El número se zánganos iba aumentando, pero todos se estaban dirigiendo en su mayoría hacía la misma dirección, permitiendo a Hlandul y Alfred continuar descendiendo a través de las "escaleras" del lugar, siguiendo la extraña vena del lugar. 

*******

-Si miras debajo de la pistola, encontrarás una pequeña pantalla que te dice cuantas balas te quedan- Alfred le señala a Hlandul, que observa con interés, el dúo ya había descendido unos cuantos pisos, ya habían pasado por lo menos 30 minutos desde que inicio la misión y Hlandul seguía bastante nerviosa.

-33...¿E-s eso...¿Eso es bueno?¿Cierto?- Hlandul pregunta con preocupación, pero ella no podía ver los ojos de Alfred buscando un mínimo de consuelo, los cascos evitaban eso. 

-Para un arma de defensa personal, si. Para esta situación...es difícil de decir, si se nos acaban las balas tendremos que retroceder hacía nuestra posición original, comprometeríamos la misión- Alfred exclama con seriedad, el corazón de Hlandul se encoge por momentos por el miedo, pero ella ve al hombre-polilla continuar y va detrás de él. Finalmente los pasillos angostos se estaban abriendo, la carne era diferente también, se asemejaba más a músculos pectorales y no a una boca. 

Alfred se coloca de cuclillas y observa con su mira, bajando una de las escaleras de carne de los pasillos había una sala de puertas metálicas cerrada, una sala espaciosa ciertamente pero en ella había dos cámaras al lado, sin puertas pero si con túneles oscuros, de los que parecían continuar saliendo zánganos, corriendo más prontamente, pero había algo extraño en ellos.

-...¿No crees que se ven algo raros?- Hlandul exclama con curiosidad mirando cambiando la cercanía con la que los lentes de su casco miraban a las criaturas. 

Alfred presta un poco de atención a los rasgos de las criaturas, ahora sus extremidades y formas eran menos simétricas, menos precisas, faltaban dedos, había cabezas más pequeñas que otras, algunos solo tenían muñones y la forma esquelética era más débil -¿Que puede estar pasando con ellos?- Alfred pregunta extrañado.

-S-si tú...si tú no sabes, yo menos Alfred- Hlandul menciona nerviosa, a lo que Alfred asiente, levantándose para ir junto con la chica hacía la extraña cámara, pero eran mucho más lentos que antes, no por miedo o algo así, pero Alfred era más cuidadoso con tantos enemigos acercándose. El dúo se detuvo unos momentos, intentando esperar el momento adecuado, y entonces finalmente parecía que el enjambre estaba menguando, con su número disminuyendo hasta que no salían más esbirros de los tubos negros.

Es entonces cuando Hlandul y Alfred corren hacía la entrada de la cámara, pero entonces ambos miran hacía atrás -¡Alexander!- El dúo llama emocionados, encontrando a su capitán sentado en una pila de zánganos derrotados, aunque su armadura estaba ahora casi enteramente cubierta de verde.

-Hey- Alexander bosteza -¿Que tal? Justo acabo de terminar- El capitán da un salto de su pila de cadáveres hacía sus hombres, y para sorpresa y asco de ambos Alexander no puede evitar abrazarlos y apretarlos, enviando dolor por el cuerpo de Hlandul y Alfred incluso con armaduras -Bueno, veamos que es lo que causo todo esto- Alexander sentencia soltando al dúo sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que los apretó, las formas de demostrar cariño del capitán son a veces muy exageradas. Las manos de Alexander presionan el metal de las puertas, sus dedos agujerean el metal y con fuerzas las abre de par en par. 

Luces azules brillan en contra de los cascos del grupo, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado, era una habitación circular con una serie de estructuras similares a enchufes, cables estaban colgando por todo el lugar, uniéndose en una especie de columna metálica, que terminaba en una especie de cabeza metálica. Llamarla cabeza era raro, tenía una base octagonal pero todos sus puntos se dirigían hacía una punta, dándole una forma de pirámide octagonal, dicha cabeza poseía también unas luces verdes en los vértices y a su vez la base poseía a una especie de "dientes" metálicos. 

-Eh tú ¿Qué o quién eres?- Alexander pregunta con curiosidad de forma directa hacía la maquina.

-"Qué", una inteligencia artificial ligada a un esqueleto mecánico. "Quién", yo soy yo, no tengo nombre- La maquina responde, una voz fabricada por una maquina con un tono aparentemente monótono en un principió, pero entonces parecía terminar en una nota...extraña, para los oídos orgánicos.

-Alfred asegura los conductos laterales, no quiero que intente comandar más de esas cosas y nos rodee- Alexander ordena a su mano derecha, que prontamente sale, dejando a unos nerviosos Hlandul y Alexander junto con la maquina.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- La maquina pregunta hacía el capitán.

-Ya lo hiciste- Alexander sentencia -El nombre es Alexander Magnusov, ahora dime tú ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- El capitán sentencia con seriedad, Hlandul esta observando todo, asustada y preocupada con tantos cables en aquella sala, las luces azules también la desconcertaban un poco. 

Hay silencio en la maquina por cuestión de milisegundos -Base de datos: Alexander Magnusov. Información insuficiente- La maquina sentencia, a lo cual el capitán asiente como si lo esperara -Más especificación necesitada- La maquina exclama, similar a un tono "curioso" como la pregunta anterior, pero esta vez la maquina no se atreve a preguntar. 

-Empezar a consumir la estación...¿Cual era el nombre? No lo recuerdo. Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que empezaste a consumir el lugar de trabajo de personas y los asesinaste- Alexander menciona, a lo que Hlandul asiente escondiéndose detrás de él, mientras que el capitán confrontaba a la maquina. Repentinamente un par de brazos empezó a salir de las paredes, alertando al dúo que rápidamente saco sus armas, aunque la verdad es que Hlandul estaba particularmente asustada. 

-Las armas son innecesarias- La maquina asegura -Termine lejos de lo que ustedes conocen como casa, el espacio geográfico donde este surgió. Espacio profundo, sistemas centrales, galaxia de Sseleni. Mi energía empezaba a disminuir hasta que por una probabilidad del 1.8% colisione con la estación Högakoga, un objeto permanecerá en movimiento hasta ser detenido por fuerzas externas en el espacio exterior, necesitaba recuperar energía y ensamblar un exo-esqueleto defensivo para la red neuronal principal. Proceso: Consumir materia inorgánica y orgánica- La maquina explica, repentinamente uno de sus brazos separa un poco de metal de la pared, el otro no tarda en empezar a procesarlo para convertirlo en tejido orgánico, solo para otra vez convertirlo en metal en cuestión de poco tiempo.

-...Es como nuestro microondas- Hlandul no puede evitar mencionar, a lo que Alexander después de unos segundos asiente.

-Comparación no entendida. Necesaria más información- La maquina menciona hacía las palabras de Hlandul. 

-No vas a tener más información- Alexander sentencia con indiferencia, entre él y la maquina no tarda en haber silencio. El capitán no tardo en avanzar hacía la maquina, o al menos su cuerpo actual, la espina metálica no se movía, pero la "cabeza" se movió ligeramente mirando hacía Alexander. Los brazos metálicos de la habitación se retiraron -¿Entonces utilizaste a toda la estación que pudiste para recuperarte?- Alexander menciona con molestia,.él empieza a levantar su pierna por encima del robot. 

Por primera vez se produce un silencio de segundos en la maquina -Yo no quería morir- La maquina sentencia, su nota final suena en un tono grave. Por unos momentos Alexander dudo, Hlandul por su parte estaba sorprendida por unos segundos, nunca habiendo interactuado con una inteligencia artificial -Frecuencia de latidos en aumento. Metabolismo detenido- La maquina exclama, y entonces su cabeza sale volando de una patada de Alexander. El capitán no tarda en atrapar la cabeza, repentinamente todo en la habitación se apaga. 

-¿Todo esta bien?- Alfred menciona rápidamente apareciendo.

-Yo si ¿Estas bien Hlandul?- Alexander no tarda en decir, entonces preguntando a su compañero.

-S-Si-

*******

-Enviamos mensajes a través de la cabina de la Gigax, deberían estar aquí en las próximas 24 horas- Grigori menciona emocionado mientras estaba junto a Pritjad, Alexander, Alfred y Hlandul. La chica suspiro calmada y ciertamente emocionada, por otro lado Grigori estaba cargando y jugando con la cabeza de la misteriosa maquina. 

-Por como está el gobierno, yo lo dudo- El capitán Pritjad menciona pesimista, pero entonces se dirige hacía el capitán Alexander -No encuentro suficientes palabras para agradecerte, quizás un poco...extraña, tu estrategia, pero funciono- El capitán de la estación exclama extendiendo su palma hacía Alexander, él tarda apenas unos segundos en estrechar la mano del capitán Pritjad. 

-Bueno, volvamos a la Gigax, empezaré a escribir mi reporte a casa- Alexander sentencia con calma hacía el grupo. 

*******

Ya era de "noche" según un reloj de la Gigax, las 38:59 de la noche, por lo que pronto sería el día 4 de julio de 37.373, pero entonces Hlandul había sido llamada por Alexander, por lo que ella atiende hacía la cabina de él. La chica encuentra a su capitán en la computadora de su habitación -Alexander- Una voz seria a través del otro lado de la linea de comunicación llama y con una sonrisa el mencionado corta la llamada. 

-¡Hey Hlandul!- Alexander exclama con emoción saludando a la chica. 

-¿S-si?- Hlandul pregunta confundida.

-Alfred me contó como les fue su parte de la misión. Según él todavía necesitas entrenamiento, pero mira el lado bueno. Viviste. Eso es el primer paso importante- Alexander exclama con genuina alegría, por su parte Hlandul forma una sonrisa de lado por el "cumplido" -Mira, hay pocos problemas en este universo que no se solucionan con una bala, así que aprenderás con el tiempo a disparar. Pero no te traje exactamente para eso- Alexander menciona yendo hacía uno de sus cajones, allí revolvió lo que parecían ser piedras por el sonido, confundiendo a Hlandul.

Entonces el capitán parece lanzar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, entonces él va para entregarle a Hlandul en mano una piedra de color gris a Hlandul, era bastante lisa, con algunas manchas y huecos por allí -...¿Una piedra para el microondas?- Hlandul pregunta con curiosidad, pero Alexander niega rápidamente.

-Las rocas de la cocina son una cosa, esto es una piedra de la paz- Alexander explica con calma, extrañando a la chica, el capitán por otro lado puede entender la confusión -Mira, ahora estamos en el mismo barco y con la misma misión. Y le agradas a Lujak, parezca o no, eso último es muy importante para mi. Eso significa que tenemos que confiar y trabajar juntos, una piedra de la paz representa amistad- Alexander señala con confianza, Hlandul se quedo viendo la piedra.

-...Es el primer regalo que alguien fuera de mi familia me hace- La chica exclama ciertamente sorprendida, por último su voz exclamo algo de emoción y ella no podía evitar llorar.

-Oh vamos hombre no llores, somos amigos- El capitán menciona otra vez palmeando a Hlandul en el hombro, lo cual detiene las lagrimas de ella por el golpe repentino -Bueno, Grigori también tendrá una sorpresa para ti pronto pero podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasión- Alexander sentencia con calma -Puedes irte si quieres- El capitán exclama.

-...¡Gr-gracias por haberme salvado!...- Hlandul sentencia corriendo emocionada fuera de la habitación. 

La chica va hacía el cargamento y se va hacía su saco de dormir, colocando la piedra de la paz en un pequeño rincón de su caja. 


	3. 3-Cancer controla mentes

4 de Julio, año 37.373 Abdomi-dust. 

La Gigax sobrevuela un pequeño mundo selvático aunque cerca de los polos había más estepas y taigas -¿Para que vamos a estacionar aquí?- Hlandul pregunta con curiosidad viendo aquel entorno mientras la nave descendía, extendiendo su puente para descender. La jungla tenía árboles altos y era en general un territorio bastante húmedo, incluso el suelo parecía cubierto de plantas, por las cuales miles de insectos pasaban como si nada, aunque cerca de allí también podía verse las costas de un río cruzando por el lugar.

-Hlandul, vamos a hacer el deporte que todo hombre hace por lo menos una vez en su vida. Y luego más o menos olvida para siempre, porque es aburrido. Pescar- Alexander sentencia con calma palmeando la espalda de la chica, que otra vez se sobresalta por esto. Alexander y Grigori bajan rápidamente emocionados, mientras que por su parte Alfred va más lentamente, y Hlandul va temerosa detrás del hombre polilla. 

-Yo no se pescar Alfred- Hlandul menciona tímidamente hacía su superior (en altura), por su parte él se queda en silencio por unos momentos.

-Si creo que por eso es bueno que lo intentes. Y quizás por eso Alexander tuvo esta idea- Alfred menciona cuidadosamente, mientras que Alexander y Grigori ya estaban en la ribera del río, Grigori estaba juntando palos arremolinados alrededor de la zona mientras que por otro lado Alexander simplemente agarro una roca, con Lujak en su hombro observando. 

Hlandul que desconoce casi cualquier técnica de supervivencia a parte de correr o esconderse, observa a sus compañeros juntar más piedras y palos, por un lado Alexander hacía las bases para una fogata, mientras que Grigori le pasaba a Alfred un palo algo alejado del resto, Hlandul se había acercado para ver entonces como de la boca de Alfred empieza a salir una especie de hilo de seda -¡Wow! ¿Como haces eso Alfred?- Hlandul exclama impresionada, y repentinamente el hombre polilla le da la espalda -¿E-eh? ¡¿Dije algo malo?!- Hlandul pregunta rápidamente preocupada. 

-Disculpalo, es algo tímido cuando hace eso por primera vez frente a alguien- Grigori exclama con una sonrisa, directo mientras que el hombre polilla continuaba. 

-Oh...L-lo siento Alfred- Hlandul no tarda en intentar minimizar la incomodidad del hombre polilla, pero entonces este le acerca a ella una caña casera, donde había un insecto pegado en el extremo del hilo de seda a modo de cebo. El insecto era algún tipo de artrópodo con un exoesqueleto morado con manchas amarillentas, con unas cuatro patas que terminan en una especie de esferas. Hlandul toma la caña un poco temerosa mientras que un emocionado Grigori toma otra caña casera hecha por Alfred. 

Los dos más bajos del grupo se dirigen a la ribera, Hlandul prepara una especie de roca para sentarse algo incómoda con el bicho-cebo tan cerca mientras que por otro lado Grigori no tiene problema en sentarse en el suelo, ensuciando sus pantalones -Grigori, perdona pero...¿Como se pesca?- La chica pregunta con curiosidad, a lo que Grigori simplemente mueve sus brazos hacía atrás y adelante, haciendo que su cebo acabe flotando en la superficie del agua -Oh, claro- Hlandul sentencia tímidamente. 

-¿Si quiera sabes nadar, Hlandul?- Grigori pregunta con infantil curiosidad.

-¿Yo? No. Quiero decir, no había nada como ríos o lagos en la estación. Las únicas veces que nos mojábamos era cuando nos rociaban con una manguera o se activaban los sistemas anti-incendios- La chica no tarda en explicar después de haber vivido tantos años en una estación espacial. 

-¡No te preocupes! Total, Alexander tampoco sabe nadar- Grigori menciona con una pequeña risilla intentando sonar en voz baja. Hlandul asiente con cierta curiosidad -Yo una vez me encontré con un pez que no sabía nadar, así que andaba por tierra haciendo así- El joven explica moviéndose de lado a lado como un gusano, mientras que Hlandul no podía evitar reírse un poco. 

-Muy bonito Grigori- La chica asiente, viendo entonces acercarse a Alexander con una piedra y un palo largo. Hlandul se pregunta como Alexander va a pescar sin caña de pescar, ella mira hacía atrás y ve a Alfred hacer fuego, pero entonces ella siente un escalofrío cuando repentinamente le salto agua en la espalda -¡Qu-qué!- Hlandul exclama temerosa, viendo como se levantaba algo de polvo desde el suelo del río. 

Entonces una especie de ser vivo salía flotando atravesado por una piedra, era una especie de serpiente con una cabeza enorme y un cuerpo flaco y largo, acompañada de escamas duras en la espalda, y pequeñas púas alrededor del "cuello", un pequeño segmento entre el cuerpo y la cabezota. Alexander entonces con su palo empieza a acercar el animal que acaba de cazar -¿Ya vamos a comer?- Grigori pregunta con curiosidad, a lo que por puro instinto Hlandul ya esta pensando en comida. 

-Depende si esto es comestible o no- Alexander menciona observando a su presa, agarrándola desde la punta de la cola. 

-...¿Y como sabe- Hlandul esta a punto de preguntar cuando Alexander simplemente muerte un costado del animal. La chica observa a Alexander masticar en silencio unos momentos, entonces mirando hacía arriba como pensando -...¡¿E-estas bien?!- Hlandul pregunta preocupada pero entonces Alexander la detiene. 

-Si creo que es comestible, pero probablemente sepa mejor cocinado- El capitán no tarda en mencionar -¡Intenten pescar algo chicos!- Alexander menciona con calma yendo hacía la fogata con Alfred para intentar cocinar aquello que capturaron. 

La chica intenta entonces fijarse en su cebo para ver si ella pesca algo, pero entonces Grigori estaba empezando a cantar una cancioncita, distrayéndola considerablemente al no estar muy acostumbrada a dicho gesto, hay bastantes ruidos en aquel planeta principalmente los sonidos de aves y de gotas cayendo a través de las plantas o el viento, incluso el río produce algunos sonidos. La chica intenta volver a fijarse en su cebo pero entonces ella se da cuenta de una pequeña ola en el río, nada extraño hasta que entonces por muy cerca ella nota algo flotando encima de una madera, un pequeño ser azul del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz.

Repentinamente aquella cosa parece soltar un pequeño lloriqueo, erizando la piel de Hlandul. Grigori también se había fijado en aquella cosa, pero no paraba de cantar. 

Hlandul ve aquello con curiosidad -Grigori para un poco. Por favor- La chica pide tirando de su caña, regresando el hilo de seda. Entonces ella tira el hilo hacía la criatura, en un principió falla pero entonces ella se da cuenta de que el hilo atrapo la madera, prontamente Hlandul intenta tirar con fuerza aunque un poco sorprendida por el repentino peso en el extremo. 

-¡Yo te ayudo Hlandul!- Grigori exclama emocionado entonces tirando de Hlandul, y repentinamente ambos caen al suelo arrastrando a la orilla aquel ser flotando en la madera. 

-¡Capitán, atrape algo!- Hlandul exclama sorprendida, y en menor medida orgullosa de si misma, pero entonces ella escucha aquel ser llorar y vuelve a sentir un escalofrío. Hlandul y Grigori miraban a aquel ser tirado en su madera desde el suelo, los tres con ojos curiosos mirándose mutuamente, cuando Alexander esta acercándose. La criatura es una especie de pájaro de cuerpo algo esférico, aunque posee patas alargadas con dedos estirados, tenía un cuello corto y regordete que acaba en una cabeza con un pico negro y tres ojos amarillos (dos a los lados y uno enfrente). 

La criatura tiembla y intenta levantarse, Alexander palmea el hombro de Hlandul y señala al animal, por lo que ella intenta prontamente atrapar al animal, este apenas opone resistencia sin intentar picar a Hlandul, aunque ella inmediatamente nota las plumas azuladas del animal algo húmedas -Esta temblando el pobrecito- Hlandul menciona un poco apenada mientras que la criatura continúa llorando -Oh-oh, Alexander esta llorando- La chica menciona preocupada.

-Bueno cuando se convierta en carne quemada va a llorar menos- Alexander menciona con calma, a lo cual Grigori no tarda en asentir rápidamente.

Hlandul sostiene un poco incómoda al extraño pájaro -Pero si llora no significa que esta herido, tiene sentimientos, alma o algo así- Hlandul menciona un poco emocional, terminando con una nota aguda. 

-Estoy seguro que llorar no es signo de ninguna de esas cosas. Y para ser sinceros comer me parece más interesante que preocuparme por preguntas filosóficas- Alexander sentencia con calma mientras lleva a Grigori y Hlandul hacía la fogata, la chica todavía abrazando al pollo alienígena mientras se sientan alrededor de la fogata, allí Alfred continuaba cocinando lo que había pescado el capitán, además de una considerable cantidad de insectos que Alfred había atrapado para acompañar.

La chica mira con cierta curiosidad los insectos, mientras que el pájaro en sus manos suelta un pequeño chillido de hambre, Lujak mira con curiosidad desde el hombro de Alexander a la criatura en manos de Hlandul. Lujak salta hacia él y toca al pájaro, que se sobresalta un poco con Hlandul reteniendo al ave para que esta se quedará quieta, con una pata Lujak le cierra el pico a la criatura, produciendo por un momento silencio y atención del grupo -Por unos momentos pensé que iba a leerle la mente o algo. Eso de transmitir ...como recuerdos o algo- Hlandul exclama mientras que Lujak simplemente continúa. 

-Si, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos exactamente como funciona Lujak a veces. Él es parte de una especie bastante extraña, tenemos la teoría de que sus poderes funcionan mediante química y transmisión de electricidad, así que no funciona con todos los seres vivos- Alfred no tarda en explicar, con sus pocos conocimientos acerca de la mascota del capitán, mientras que por otro lado Alexander ríe y palmea la cabeza del reptil -Vamos Hlandul, pasa el pájaro- Alfred menciona con indiferencia pasando algunos bichos hacía todos mientras extiende su mano hacía la chica.

-¿Por que te importa tanto el pájaro y no los bichos?- Alexander inquiere con calma mientras mastica uno de los insectos quemados -Bastante crujiente- 

-No se...Supongo que verlo tan solo y perdido, como que despierta algo en mi ¿Y si su mamá lo esta buscando?- Hlandul responde con un poco de un poco de pena. 

-La naturaleza es así a veces, por lo que sabemos quizás ya no tenga mamá o ella misma pudo haber abandonado a su cría- Alfred informa con frialdad. 

Hlandul mira hacía abajo y esta por entregar al pájaro, cuando repentinamente el grupo se alerta, debido a que se escucha algo moverse detrás en la maleza selvática, Hlandul no tarda en levantarse y ponerse detrás de Grigori, quién tomaba un palo cercano mientras que Alexander tomaba una roca. Repentinamente una criatura había salido de allí, una especie de anfibio de seis extremidades y multitud de ojos. Con un color verdoso pero era transparente, por lo que podían verse diversidad de sus órganos. 

El anfibio rápidamente ataco moviendo su lengua hacía el Grigori, una lengua que terminaba en un aguijón. Sin embargo en mitad del viaje de la lengua, Alfred la había atrapado desde la mitad, el sapo se retuerse por unos segundos de dolor por el agarre del hombre polilla cuando repentinamente Alexander y Grigori atacan, matando a la criatura -...Bueno. Eso fue verdaderamente repugnante ¿Quien tiene hambre?- Alfred menciona retirando la mano de aquella lengua con asco. 

-¡Yo!- Grigori exclama emocionado, mientras que Lujak también alzaba una pata. 

Pero entonces Alexander, Hlandul y Alfred se fijaron en algo viendo a su repentino atacante, con una piel cristalina y verdosa, podía verse incluso rastros de la materia gris del animal, y alrededor del lóbulo frontal de la criatura parecía haber algo fuera de lugar. Alfred quirurjicamente empieza a quitar la piel a través de las heridas hechas por Grigori y Alexander, encontrando que aquello en el lóbulo frontal parecía a primeras vistas, una especie de...cancer cristalino, una serie de tejidos carnosos y bulbosos pegados al lóbulo -¿Crees que sea un órgano adicional?- Alexander pregunta con curiosidad.

Alfred no responde y empieza a cortar algunas terminaciones, cuando repentinamente el tejido empieza a reaccionar, emitiendo algunos brillos repentinos que hacen a Alfred alejar las manos, por unos momentos el pájaro azul puede soltar su pico de la asustada Hlandul, el ave empieza a gritar asustada como una alarma. Alexander con un enfoque mucho más directo aplasta el misterioso "cancer" -...Iré a desinfectar mis manos rápidamente- Alfred exclama, en parte por sus gustos personales y en parte por un protocolo de seguridad. 

Los sonidos del pájaro paran, Hlandul lo mira -Alexander, creo que el pequeño sabe que era esa cosa- Hlandul menciona un poco temerosa tomando la mano de su capitán, la que no estaba cubierta de líquidos.

-...¿Tienes algún plan Alexander?- Grigori inquiere con curiosidad con su boca llena. 

-Si, creo que si- Alexander sentencia con interés -Vamos a investigar que era esa cosa, y si el pájaro sabe que es. Vamos a seguir el curso del río, a ver si encontramos de donde proviene- El capitán sentencia, atrayendo la curiosidad de Grigori y Hlandul. Pronto el ingeniero principal va por sus cosas, mientras que Hlandul algo más animada come insectos cocinados junto con el pájaro.

*******

Grigori estaba terminando de construir una improvisada balsa con sus herramientas, él y Hlandul llevaban sus trajes, mientras que Alfred y Alexander iban con un estilo más casual, solo cargando sus armas -¿Están seguros de querer ir así?- Hlandul inquiere con curiosidad, abriendo un poco su casco para recibir un poco de aire fresco en su cuello. 

-Si, yo seré más útil si puedo volar. Me permitirá inspeccionar las distancias- Alfred explica razonable.

-Yo solo no quiero hervir dentro de una armadura- Alexander sentencia con calma tomando un palo a modo de remo. El grupo de cuatro humanoides, un reptil y un pájaro se suben a la balsa para navegar por el río, la sola fuerza de Alexander remando permite a la balsa avanzar a través del oleaje fluvial, otra vez sorprendiendo a Hlandul, pero la chica empezaba a tener ciertas dudas acerca de seguir el río, en caso de que este se bifurcara. 

Entonces Hlandul tiene una idea -Hey pequeño, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quizás podamos ayudarte. ¿Recuerdas el camino a tu casa, a tu mamá o a algún familiar?- Dulcemente Hlandul le pregunta al pájaro, que entonces lanza un pequeño sonido que Hlandul no sabía reconocer en un principió, pero entonces el pájaro azul se sube en el hombro de la chica, empezando a dirigir su pico en cierta dirección -¡Capitán, descubrí a donde tenemos que ir!- Hlandul llama emocionada por su descubrimiento. 

Alexander escucha el plan de Hlandul, y no tarda en empezar a remar en las direcciones apuntadas por el pájaro. Alfred por su parte ocasionalmente vuela para observar desde los cielos donde se esta moviendo la barca, la jungla se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros, también aquel río donde estaba la tripulación, era un paraíso que parece no haber sido tocado por civilizaciones inteligentes en un largo periodo de tiempo, y mientras tanto la pequeña balsa seguiría avanzando por las aguas.

Las riberas tenían un color amarillento o rojizo dependiendo de hacía donde llegará el grupo, suelos normales en algunos entornos selváticos. El sol estaba bajando cerca de las 26 de la tarde cuando repentinamente el pico del pájaro apunta hacía tierra, pero la selva en aquella zona era algo más...extraña, muchas plantas de la ribera estaban quemadas, permitiendo un espacio mucho más plano y libre para observar, con unas piedras atadas a un hilo de seda Grigori hace un ancla improvisada y detiene la balsa en la ribera. 

Esto permite al grupo bajar hacía el lugar -Alfred, informamos de como se ve desde arriba- Alexander ordena, a lo cual el hombre polilla no tarda en salir volando. Desde el cielo el lugar inmediatamente era diferente, había restos obvios de incendio, incluso en algunas copas de árboles que seguían en pie, pero lo más extraño era una formación rocosa sobresaliente desde la que se extendía el incendio, quizás era coincidencia pero se necesitaba más información. La formación sobresalía porque nada crecía encima, pero en si misma no era demasiado grande, es más un monte o una colina menor a 700 metros de altura. 

Cuando Alfred desciende no tarda en ver a sus compañeros ya disparando en la ribera hacía algunas criaturas hostiles, Alfred no tarda en acompañar disparando -¿Me perdí de algo importante?- Alfred menciona con preocupación.

-No, pero el pequeño empezó a gritar asustado y vinieron más animales- Hlandul menciona, ella no había disparado a diferencia de Alexander y Grigori, ya que ella estaba más preocupada por sostener, protegiendo con sus manos al pájaro. Alfred asiente y no tarda en ir a notificar a Alexander de la formación rocosa, el grupo continuaba recibiendo oleadas de los extraños animales, más anfibios, insectos, arácnidos, mamíferos y reptiles. Hlandul ya estaba bastante asustada.

-...Se están coordinando en oleadas- Grigori insiste con sorpresa, a lo cual atrae la curiosidad de Hlandul. 

Alexander asiente, entonces pateando el cuello de una especie de mamífero, cercenando la cabeza. Las manos del capitán se ensucian mientras él vacía el cráneo, mostrando entonces un cerebro con otra de las protuberancias encontradas en el anfibio que ataco al grupo -Si, esto sin duda esta relacionado a lo que vimos antes- Alexander menciona tirando todo al suelo y limpiándose en su campera -Tenemos que avanzar- El capitán sentencia -...Alfred, tengo una idea- Alexander repentinamente sentencia.

-Soy todo oídos- Alfred menciona servicialmente con una pequeña reverencia. 

-Necesito que lleves volando a Hlandul, Grigori y Lujak hacía el monte- Alexander sentencia. 

Hlandul y Alfred estaban sorprendidos por la orden, mientras que Grigori estaba bastante emocionado -...Si señor- El hombre polilla sentencia, preparándose para el vuelo con un pequeño nervio en su voz por unos momentos. Hlandul y Grigori se agarran al abdomen de Alfred, que los sostiene como puede a cada uno con su brazo, no ayuda que Hlandul no puede sostenerse bien, en parte por cargar al pájaro azul. Lujak por su parte se sube a la cabeza de Alfred, pegándose allí. 

El hombre polilla empieza a volar, a pesar de todo, bastante rápidamente aunque obviamente no se siente muy cómodo. Alexander por otro lado empieza a caminar en solitario hacía la misma dirección que el resto del grupo, atrayendo la atención de las oleadas de animales sobre él. Hlandul estaba aterrada, conteniendo un grito mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban por la altura, Grigori también contiene un grito pero por la emoción. 

El rostro de Alfred se estira por momentos mientras los músculos de su espalda continúan movilizando su vuelo, acercándose cada vez más hacía el monte a través de la selva quemada, incluso desde abajo el grupo puede continuar observando más animales movilizándose hacía la dirección donde habían dejado a Alexander momentos antes -Vamos a descender- Alfred advierte rápidamente mientras se sube a una de las ramas de los árboles. El grupo se sostiene a una de estas ramas, observando el terreno. 

-¿Y-ya estamos en el suelo?- Hlandul pregunta aferrándose con los ojos cerrados al pájaro y el tronco de un árbol. 

-¡No! Estamos en un árbol. Un muy alto árbol- Grigori explica sin miedo, palmeando el casco de Hlandul, el ingeniero del grupo ni se molesta en sostenerse con sus manos al árbol, cuando entonces Alfred toma la atención de Grigori para guiarlo hacía el monte, sin necesidad de palabras -Hay una apertura a un lado de la formación...no puedo identificar el diseño, parece algo improvisado o limitado, la funcionalidad de la estructura es desconocida- El ingeniero no tarda en explicar, la temerosa Hlandul abre un ojo. 

El pájaro mira hacía allí pero antes de que grite Hlandul le cierra el pico -Muy bien Hlandul, vamos a bajar- Alfred sentencia, recuperando el aliento. El hombre polilla vuelve a agarrar a los dos del grupo y desciende en picado, repentinamente deslizándose hacía la falda del monte, allí todavía hay más animales a los que Grigori no tarda en disparar prontamente aunque en la oscuridad aun con su luz es difícil apuntar. Alfred esta llevando lo más cerca que puede al grupo a la entrada. 

Lujak entonces salta hacía los brazos de Hlandul, que ahora sostiene a dos animales. Alfred empieza a disparar también con su rifle, mucho mejor que Grigori. El trio empieza a entrar en aquel túnel, sostenido con estructuras de madera y metal algo corroído, a través de este continúan oyéndose sonidos -Grigori, tú cuida la retaguardia, yo iré enfrente- Alfred ordena prontamente, poniéndose delante para disparar mejor a través de la oscuridad del túnel, aunque las luces del casco de Hlandul ayudan a ver un poco (pero no es que el hombre polilla lo necesite). 

Grigori esta atrás, y su puntería ciertamente mejora con el espacio limitado, cualquier animal que entre por el túnel esta justo en el punto de mira de Grigori. Hlandul suda un poco dentro de su armadura, entendiendo porque antes Alexander se quejaba del clima, en este túnel empezaba a hacer calor pero además de esto se podía ver una serie de luces al final del túnel, como si estuvieran vibrando y activándose a lo largo de las paredes, confundiendo al grupo.

El pájaro ahora aletea temeroso pero entonces Alfred se detiene, ordenando al grupo hacer lo mismo -Hay algo adelante- Alfred sentencia prontamente -Es...es como aquellos tejidos que observamos en los cerebros de los animales antes, esta pegado cerca de las paredes. También hay algunos animales- El hombre polilla exclama, repentinamente el brillo aumenta por unos momentos. Pero nada más sucede, ya que pronto dicho brillo se reduce, aunque el pájaro estaba algo mareado por dicho brillo, lo que preocupo a Hlandul. 

-¿Qu-que fue eso?- Hlandul exclama confundida.

-No lo se, el tejido emite ciertos brillos. Pero desconocemos si es un patrón o algo...-Alfred llama y mira hacía atrás por unos momentos, Grigori seguía vigilando pero ya nada venía por el túnel -Avancemos- Alfred sentencia y junto con el resto del grupo van hacía adelante, descubriendo allí una especie de cantera donde diversos animales trabajaban un equipo de minería. El pájaro repentinamente se libera y grita, allí al lado de los tejidos había un pájaro de su misma especie, pero con un cuerpo obviamente más largo y desarrollado, solo que con un plumaje de colores verdosos y marrones. 

Las armas de Alfred y Grigori pronto apuntan hacía el tejido -Les sugiero que se detengan, quizás podamos parlamentar esto- De repente el tejido de la pared brilla, emitiendo una voz hacía el grupo, algo sorprendidos.

-¿Quién o qué eres?- Alfred no tarda en preguntar. 

-En términos sencillos, soy una colonia de organismos. Me he expandido a los cuerpos de estas criaturas para que trabajen en esta mina, debería alimentar uno de los generadores antiguos para permitirme poder realizar una llamada de auxilio, y conseguir un pase de salida de este inmundo planeta- La colonia exclama, su voz neutral se convierte en algo mucho más enojado, incluso el brillo del tejido se volvió errático brevemente.

-¿Controlar?¿Como...¿Como controlas a estos animales?- Hlandul repentinamente se precipita, aunque para Alfred no era la pregunta más importante del momento.

-Normalmente emitimos una luz que ciega a organismos vivos, de allí se expande una cepa hacía los tejidos de una criatura. A través de allí es una mezcla del control de la química y los impulsos eléctricos a través de los distintos lóbulos, principalmente el frontal. Lamentablemente no funciona con tontos, así que no podemos hacer nada para controlarlos a ustedes, por eso recurrimos a parlamentar- El tejido exclama, sorprendiendo a Hlandul, Grigori, Lujak y Alfred por el comentario sobre sus intelectos.

-Vuelves a insultar a mis amigos pedazo de cancer super desarrollado y voy a patear tú trasero inexistente- Alexander aparece repentinamente, sorprendiendo pero alegrando al grupo por su llegada, después de haber pasado a través de oleadas de animales. Alfred da algunos pasos hacía atrás, colocándose junto a su capitán -Estoy seguro que parlamentas porque estás asustado- Alexander exclama impetuoso.

No hay respuesta inmediata -Eso es poco importante ¿Por que molestarse tanto para llegar hasta aquí?- El tejido insiste. Hlandul entonces levanta al pájaro azul, que continúa llamando a su mamá -¿Por un animal? ¡Ven como son unos tontos! ¿A cuantos animales han asesinado para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Cual es la diferencia entre ustedes y yo?- El tejido exclama soberbio, enojando a Alexander. 

-Tú los controlabas en primer lugar, así que es tú culpa por meterte en nuestro camino. Tú eres el bárbaro aquí- El capitán sentencia -Primer strike, hacer todo esto, segundo strike, insultar a mi tripulación. Dame una razón para no matarte aquí mismo- Alexander exclama con rapidez, los animales controlados por el tejido no se mueven. Y por unos momentos hay silencio.

-Si intentan algo, freiré los cerebros de los animales antes de morir, todo esto habrá sido para nada- El tejido exclama con seriedad -Por favor, solo intento llegar a casa- El tejido vuelve a insistir. 

Hlandul traga saliva por unos momentos, pero repentinamente ella mira al pájaro, que continuaba observando a su madre. La chica toma valor del fondo de su pecho para hablar por una vez más -¿Y entonces qué?¿Después de que consigas una nave para irte, como estas criaturas se liberaran?- Hlandul advierte, y una vez más hay silencio, un silencio mucho más grande que antes. Alexander rechina los dientes por un instante.

El grupo y su enemigo están cada uno en contra de la pared -Química y electricidad...química y electricidad- Grigori piensa duramente, esas dos palabras habían atendido repentinamente a su cabeza, y entones Lujak es el único que se mueve, justo para mirar hacía el ingeniero, que repentinamente tiene una idea. Grigori se mueve lentamente para tomar la cabeza de Lujak -¡Piensa rápido!- Grigori repentinamente lanza a Lujak hacía el tejido. 

-¡Lujak!- Alexander llama aterrado por un breve momento, con su reptil volando (no literalmente) hacía el otro costado de la habitación, antes de que se produzca un nuevo brillo, repentinamente Lujak aterriza y en un desesperado intento transmite decenas de impulsos hacía el tejido. Repentinamente los brillos se tornan en una especie de discoteca, errática y llena de diferentes colores, por unos instantes ninguno sabía que pasaría, hasta que repentinamente el tejido se apaga -...¡¿Que hiciste Grigori?!- Alexander pregunta rápidamente, cargando a su ingeniero mientras va corriendo por Lujak.

-Lujak hizo todo, lo use para hacer tonto al tejido- Grigori intenta explicar. 

-Oh, creo que entiendo. Lujak sobrecargo con emisiones de pensamiento el sistema nervioso del tejido, induciendo un estado de inconsciencia momentánea- Alfred menciona sorprendido volando hacía allí, mientras que por otro lado Hlandul se encontró sorprendida cuando la madre del pequeño pájaro azul corrió hacía ella. 

-Eso, eso- Grigori exclama intentando salvarse de Alexander.

-...No nos conocimos mucho, pero al menos te encontraste con tu mamá- Hlandul exclama dejando al pequeño pájaro en el suelo, este canta una pequeña canción frotándose en las manos de Hlandul por unos momentos, para entonces correr debajo de las patas de su madre. Esta miro a Hlandul y imito el gesto de su hijo, una pequeña canción y repentinamente esta froto su cabeza contra el casco de Hlandul. La chica sonreía.

*******

-Estoy feliz por los animales, pero al final ellos solo querían ir a casa...es algo triste que no haya habido otra manera- Hlandul menciona viendo como Alfred estaba envenenando el tejido, efectivamente matándolo tras comprobar que el daño al tejido principal no parecía tener efectos secundarios en los animales con algunos experimentos. El hombre polilla no prestó mucha atención al comentario de la chica. 

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno, quizás hayamos salvado más vidas así- Alexander menciona con cierta indiferencia de todas formas, palmeando la cabeza de Hlandul, que se había quitado el casco. 

Hlandul mira hacía su capitán y asiente ante el argumento, aunque ella seguía sin estar del todo satisfecha -¡Hey chicos! ¿Recuerdan que esto era una mina? ¡Adivinen que estaban minando los dueños originales!- Grigori llama repentinamente, desde los niveles inferiores de la mina, atrayendo la atención de Hlandul, Lujak y Alexander. El capitán repentinamente agarra a estos dos y salta como si nada, para la aterrada Hlandul. 

-¿Que?- Alexander pregunta con curiosidad, y repentinamente Grigori hace llover una serie de rocas, tirándolas como confeti. Para dolor de Hlandul y indiferencia de Alexander.

-¡Diamantes!- Grigori llama emocionado. 

Lentamente una sonrisa se forma en Alexander, quien suelta a Hlandul y Lujak en el suelo para tomar el pico más cercano junto con Grigori -¿Diamantes?...A veces llevaban algunos de esos a la estación. ¿Son valiosos no?¿Necesitan ayuda chicos?- La confundida Hlandul llama un poco nerviosa pero gentil mientras ve a Alexander y Grigori picar. Estos le dan a Hlandul a elegir, y la chica toma un pico con curiosidad, sin duda desconociendo como es minar...


End file.
